


Pokemon Sword:Three Whole Weeks

by Wrongkiddo



Series: Pokemon:Three Whole Weeks [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: But three weeks felt more natural, F/M, Gen, I actually managed to finished the game in 3 days, I don't really know what to do with this, Lily is MAYBE my actual name, Might do Pokemon Shield when I get it, My experience with it, POV First Person, This is Pokemon Sword, This is my first time writing a self-insert, With about 16 hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrongkiddo/pseuds/Wrongkiddo
Summary: My recollection of playing Pokemon Sword.Original Character/Self-Insert from a standpoint in the universe.Made up backstory. (Not really romantic,but I added a little bit of Self-Insert/Raihan and Self-Insert/Hop.)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, Slight Original Female Character-Self-Insert/Hop(Pokemon), Slight Original Female Character-Self-Insert/Raihan(Pokemon)
Series: Pokemon:Three Whole Weeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576030
Kudos: 14





	1. Postwick's Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WHY!?",I yelled out at Hop. "Don't drag me into this!You know I'm not interested in the Pokemon League!". "Yeah,well,",he continued, "your mum told me to take you out to at least meet Leon.If we both get endorsed by him,we can go on our journeys!" "And what do I have to do with it?",I pointed out, "I can meet your brother,but why do I have to get endorsed too?"  
> "Please!",Hop begged,even bowing down, "my mum told me if I don't get you out,she won't ever let me participate in the League!"  
> As I look at him with shock,I slowly realized what was happening.I turned to my mum,who just giggled in response.This was just a set up for me to get out.  
> "Damn it,mum...",I quietly whispered out.  
> (Prototype paragraph)

**Postwick |November 15**

I stared at my new phone,viewing the introduction of the Galar Pokemon League that is soon taking place.It's usually between 1-3 weeks and it's always every year.I don't really have a interest in it,but sometimes Hop drags me to watch some of the highlights of the gym leader matches.Hop's own brother,Leon,is actually the champion of the region.People would assume that I've already met him,but it's the total opposite.I don't even know him in person,let alone how he looks like.Hop always tries to describe him to me,but it's no use.I can't piece together the details of his appearance in my head.I rid of the empty thoughts and watch the introduction.A man wearing an expensive looking suit enters the stadium.

He waves to the crowd before adjusting his tie and neck. "Welcome,one and all!",he started, "Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokemon!Our beloved Galar region is a wonderful place,thriving nature...beautiful cities,and many Pokemon with which we share our lives!As you know,our society is able to thrive...",as his words slowly faded out,he took out a Pokeball and threw it into the air.It pops open,revealing a Cufant. "...thanks to help from these mysterious creatures that we call Pokemon.",he continued,making his speech full dramatic. "Yes,Pokemon are all around us-in the sea,in the sky,and even in our towns!"

His gestures became more and more confusing to me,but the audience there seems to understand them,cheering louder with each second. "And those of us who choose to raise and train Pokemon to do battle and compete...we call Pokemon Trainers!".The crowd became ecstatic,jumping up and down at the words. "Oh!But I'm getting carried away.Please allow me to introduce myself.".Some of the crowd booed at it,saying that they already know his name.They're ignorant of the people watching outside of the region,the new watchers and the forgetful people.Me,myself,is mostly the latter. "My name is Rose,and it is a pleasure to be here.",he clarified to the watchers from the outside regions.

"Now,",he stretched out both of his hands wide open, "turn your gaze to the Galar region's greatest Pokemon Trainer,your undefeated champion...It's time for Champion Leon's exhibition match!".Rose pumps his fist into the sky,with smoke poppers,whatever it's called,responds at it.Immediately after,the smoke poppers form into a line at the center.The poppers quickly stopped,as the biggest popper slowly revealed a tall man,with a similar to Hop,to the stadium.I thought, " _Yeah,that's definitely Hop's brother,but what's with his beard?"._

Leon's cape flowed with majestic grace,grind his foot to probably 'feel' his surroundings,then opened his eyes to see the audience going ballistic.His whole face became determined and stared right into the camera.A Charizard,most likely his,came into view.My full focus was on it,ignoring the iconic pose the champion does.I've seen it so much from Hop that I'm tired of it.The crowd mimics him,smiling all the way.As they do his signature hand sign,a tall man with a Duraludon warming up his shoulders.I don't know why,but the sight of him makes me shiver.Even I don't know why. "Exhibition or not,Leon,your pristine record is about to end-when I beat you here today!",he proudly proclaims. "You know that I don't lose battles,Raihan!",announcing the man's name. He gestures to his Charizard.With a slight glow on his wrist,he yelled out, "Charizard!Dynamax!".

The Charizard grew in size,the size as the monsters from movies.The people around it gasp with excitement.Besides the differences in size,Charizard had way more flames than usual.It became it's wings,in it's mouth,and on it's head.I wouldn't be surprised if the body were flames itself.A vortex appears above it,probably giving the energy it needs to stay in that form.It roars loudly,bewildering the crowd.

I was absorbed to the fight,until I was forced back into reality by the snoring of Munchlax and the rings from the door. "Hello,hello!",called out a voice I would recognized immediately.I turned around to see the door opening,revealing Hop,a guy I've know since we were babies...probably.I've known him since we were young,but I don't know when we met...It's not really important right now,anyway. "Oh,is that your flash new phone,Lily?",he asked,noticing it. "Just got it a few days ago,thing was expensive.",I answered. "Were you watching Lee's exhibition match on it?But you can't cheer him on with your hands full!",Hop said,stating the obvious. "You know the only way to properly cheer on Lee would be his famous Charizard pose!".

"Hop!",my mum yelled across the house before actually walking towards the living room. "Didn't expect to see you here today,dear.Isn't this the big day?" "Yeah,that's exactly why I came running over to get Lily!" "I'm sorry,what did say?",I asked out loud. "Never mind watching the match now!I've got it recording at home,anyway.I record all of my brother's matches.",he affirms. "No,hey,listen to me.You know I don't like going outside,Hop." "I know." "So why are you getting me to go?",I asked with a suspicion in my voice. "Ain't it clear to you?We're going to be in the Pokemon League together!".The words from his mouth settled in my mind.Reacting in the biggest way possible.

"WHY!?,I yelled out at Hop. "Don't drag me into this!You know I'm not interested in the Pokemon League!". "Yeah,well,",he continued, "your mum told me to take you out to at least meet Leon.If we both get endorsed by him,we can go on our journeys!" "And what do I have to do with it?",I pointed out, "I can meet your brother,but why do I have to get endorsed too?". "Please!",he begged,even bowing down before me, "my mum told me if I don't get you out,she won't ever let me participate in the League!". As I look at him with shock,I slowly realized what was happening.I turned to my mum,who just giggled in response.This was a set up from both of our mums to get me to go outside. "Damn it,mum...",I quietly whispered out. "Alright,fine.I'll be in the Pokemon League with you,but don't think for a _second_ that I won't put in effort.",I loudly declared.

"Yes!",Hop fist pumped into the air then did the Charizard pose. "I did it!I finally convinced Lily to get out on her own!". "You didn't convinced me,you begged." "Pretty much the same thing!" "No,no it isn't.". "Come with me,Lily!He should be here any minute!And Lee always brings presents when he visits,so I wouldn't that bag if I were you!",Hop loudly said.I perked up at the mention of presents. " 'Aight.I'll head out in a bit.". "Good!",he said,running off outside, "Now I've got to run!See you at mine later!".His partner Pokemon who I didn't even noticed came in at first,Wooloo,jumps for a bit before becoming a ball of wool,following him.It was a funny sight to see.

I stared at him to make sure he learnt proper manners,such as closing the door before he left.When we were younger,he would always leave the door open,much to my annoyance.I put my phone back in my pocket and got up.I never realized how long I've been sitting there until I felt the numbness reaching my legs.Stretching helps though,good thing for that.I went up to Munchlax to wake him up,by pinching him.His eyes grew wide-eyed,me being the first thing he sees.The chonky boy shakes off his drowsiness to look at me clearly in the eyes. "Listen,boy.I'll be away for a bit,but I'll come back at...probably in a few minutes.Live on til' then.".Munchlax cries out for me,but the way it cries sounds like it's snoring.It's hard to tell if it's worried for me or just plain tired. "Don't be like that,mum will still feed you.Bye then.".Munchlax's small arms reached out for me,waving.Munchlax is a new addition to our household,hatching from an egg just about three months ago.I always rubs his stomach to show my affection for him.We tried to think of a nickname for him,but both mum and I have one,single bane on our side:Being indecisive.We just stick with calling him Boy or kiddo.Always works.

Before I could leave,mum reminded me of bringing the bag. "Remember my old bag I gave you three years ago?I last saw it at your room.And don't forget to wear a hat for the weather!",she said.I blushed a little bit,but made sure to hide it from her.I scurried to my room,with my bag and a Knit Beret hanging at the edge of the bed.I shoved the beret on my head and putted on the bag with ease.The bag was as light as a feather,though it's because there's nothing in it yet.Pushing some loose hair on the side.I definitely feel ready to go outside.Before I could finally leave,I a shower thought lead me to remember a journal dad gave me before...

I grabbed the cyan-color journal,not bending it in the slightest.The map of the region was already in it,so I don't need to take a whole map with me.I started to feel ready to go outside."Alright,mum!I'm leaving outside!Make sure to feed the boy!You better treat me to a barbecue when I get back!". "Of course,dear!",she yelled back. "For you to go outside...it's a big leap!" "I went outside a few days ago,to tend the Budew!" "That isn't the same thing!" "It is,it definitely is!".Not wanting to start another pointless argument with her,I finally opened the door.

I didn't know the breeze could feel like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):So this is pretty new to our author,huh?Seeing I'm basically her clone,the author will be taking over my body sometimes for end notes like this in the future.
> 
> Hop(The unsuspecting one):Uh...what does that even mean?
> 
> Lily:Like I said,in the future.You'll see it probably in the next chapter,when we meet your brother.
> 
> Hop:Nice!I can't wait for it!...When will the next chapter released?
> 
> Lily:It could be tomorrow or next month,depends on the author's mood.
> 
> Hop:I hope it's tomorrow...


	2. Leon's Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part where I see the starter Pokemon.

**Postwick |November 15**

Oh no,wait,it's just Budew using Sweet Scent. "What are you doing here?",I scolded her, "Do you really want a Wooloo stampede like the last time?".While hesitant,Budew stopped using the scent to attract wild Pokemon.Some Rookidee and Gossifleur left after they couldn't smell it anymore.I look back to adjust my bag,then saw out on the end of the stairs Hop,waving.Though usually cautious,I was more irritable than ever,being dragged out to be in the Pokemon League,of all things!If Hop's there though,I guess going out is okay.I slowly tiptoed each step over the wide staircase to him.

"Hahaha!Have a look at you,Lily!",Hop teased, "That old bag looks like it could pull you over!". "At least if it's big,I can shove it in.",I deflected back to him. "True,",Hop agreed, "even if it's as big as a Snorlax!".We both giggled at his own words,but I was quiet enough that Hop shouldn't be able to hear it.I didn't want to be teased again because of it.A loud thump however,interrupted our small laughter.We looked to the side and sure enough,a Wooloo was hitting the fence. "A Wooloo...but what's it doing here?",Hop wondered. "Maybe it strayed from their group?",I thought out loud.Hop ignored me and just went straight to the Wooloo. "Hey,you silly Wooloo!I see what you're up to!Don't go using Tackle on the fencing!",he warned the Wooloo, "Now,you listen!No going past that fence!No!Everyone knows there are scary Pokemon living in the Slumbering Weald!"

"Meeeh?",it let out a confused cry,not understanding Hop's words.It kept using Tackle on the fence,over and over.I snickered at how the Wooloo ignored Hop's warning,covering my mouth as I did. "Are you laughing me,Lily?" "No,why would I laugh at you?".I could tell that he was doubting my words,but paid it no mind. "Now that that's taken care of...",Hop went on,"How about it,Lily?Let's race!Bet I can make it to my house first,what with you lugging about that big old bag!".He quickly ran off into the distance,with his own Wooloo following him behind.I hate physical activities,but I'm too tired to even care anymore.Before I dash ahead,I took one more glance at the Wooloo hitting the fencing.A nerve was telling me to stop it,but what harm can a single Wooloo do?Pushing my doubts aside,I rushed to Hop's house.

I'm still amazed that I didn't ran out of breath when I arrived to his house.Our houses are a short walk from each other,so I couldn't understand why Hop wanted to race.Guess it's just his adrenaline,since we're going to be in the League.I knock the door,like what normal people would always do,then went in. "Looks like I'm first,Lily!",Hop called out right in front of me. "This is your house,of course you would be first.",I stated.The man just laughs,as go to his kitchen to meet his mother. "Mum!",Hop yelled out hastily, "Is he here!?". "There you are at last,Hop!Oh,and you've brought along Lily.Hello,dear.".I would've said hello back,but I gave her one big old glare.Realizing that I've figured out what she planned with my mum,she just laughed heartily.Hop,being the oblivious one,made a confused noise at our interaction,not getting it.

"Yeah,yeah,enough with the silent talking,",Hop chimed in,"but where's Lee?Do you got him crammed in a cupboard?". "He's still not here yet!For the hundredth time...Honestly,Hop,you must learn some patience!",she yells exasperated."He's probably only just arrived at the station in Wedgewurst." "Then that's where I'm going!You know that Lee is hopeless with directions.",Hop added. "I'll make sure he doesn't get lost on his way.". "Oh,will you?Yes,that probably is for the best...",his mum remarked. "You've got to come with,Lily.You've still never met my big bro,right?",Hop asked. "Yeah,that's true,but I don't mind waiting-" "You can't miss out your chance to meet the undefeated Champion!" "Nah,I think I-" "I'll wait for you out on the route!".Just like that,he left like a flash of light.

"It's better if you just went with him,Lily.After all,you'll get meet Leon for the first time!" "I really don't want to hear that from you right now."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wedgewurst |November 15**

"Let's get a move on!",Hop calls in the back for me. "Give-just give me a minute,Hop,please...",I said,exhausted. "You're already tired!?We didn't even cross the route yet!" "I haven't been out from my room for a week,Hop!",I screamed at him,but he didn't even listen to a word I said. "Only remember,Lily...",he looms in, "Wild Pokemon could come out of nowhere if you walk through the patches of tall grass." "...Everyone knows that,Hop.It's common knowledge.",I commented. "Anyway,",Hop continued, "I've got my Wooloo with me,so I'm ready for battles against wild Pokemon,of course.But not you,Lily!So we'll steer clear of the tall grass as we go.".Once again,he runs off on his own.I muttered to myself,"Why do I have to run?".When someone else runs,it feels natural that you have to run too,huh?That's what I feel with Hop's running. "Let's go and meet Lee at the station!It's dead ahead from here!",Hop yells out. "All right,coming...".Even though I hate running,I managed to get just behind him.

When we arrived at Wedgewurst,a crowd was forming in front of the station.It basically called out to us that Leon just arrived.The Champion stepped out of the train stop,smiled,then did his signature Charizard Pose again.Everyone cheered for him,boys and girls alike are fawning over him...I think I heard a moan just now.His cape kept on flowing until he tucks its down. "Hello,hello,Wedgewurst!Your Champion,Leon,is back!I promise I'll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!". "It's our unbeatable Champion!",parts of the mob screech out. "Leon,you and Charizard are the greatest!".As they threw out their compliments one by one,Hop arrived next to me,listening on them.He shows off a proud grin as Leon talks to them.

"Well,thank you for that!",Leon replied back. "I hope you'll all carry on training up your Pokemon and never shy from battle...Then come challenge me for the Champion title!". "We're on it!",a woman affirmed his hopes, "We've all been working on our battle skills just like you've taught us to,Lee!". "But that Charizard of yours is too strong for the likes of us to take on!",another girl points out. " _Yeah,if you just stayed in one place,you'll never get far..."_ ,I thought to myself. "Too true that Charizard is blazingly strong.",Leon agreed, "But other Pokemon can be strong as well!That's why I want the strongest of challengers to fill the Gym Challenge and come battle me!My wish is for Galar's Trainers to work together to become the strongest in all of the world!"

"Graaawrrr!",His Charizard let out a strong cry,signifying that his wish is the same as Leon's. "Lee!",Hop finally called out to him.Just to be sure,he waved out his hand,sticking like a sore thumb in the open. "Hop!".The crowd split to each side to let the Champion get to his brother. "So,my number-one fan in all of the world has come out of his way to pick me up!",Leon teased. "Look at you,Hop!I reckon you've grown...exactly an inch and a quarter since the last time I saw you!". "Bingo!" _"Wait,really!?"_ "That's the sort of sharp eye that's kept you undefeated for so long,eh,Lee?".

"And these bright eyes over here...",Leon turned over to me as he went on, "I've got it!You must be Lily-am I right?I've heard loads of you from my little brother." "Same for me but vice versa,",I said, "he always said that you're Galar's greatest ever Pokemon Champion." "And a massive Charizard fan,too.",the man added. "People call me the unbeatable Leon!". "Come on,Lee!And you,Lily!",Hop enthusiastically said, "Bet I can beat both of you back home!".He then ran off again,always taking the head start whenever there is. "That Hop...Always wanting to be the best,isn't he?",Leon murmured, "With the proper rival of his own,I bet he'd push himself to become something truly special..."

"Well,everyone!",he calls out to the mob, "I bid you farewell for today!But don't you fret...".Leon did his pose again,with everyone following his lead,raising their hands to the signature sign. "...I'll always be around to make sure everyone in Galar can have a champion time!".After that,he went off,alone...Didn't Hop said that he's terrible at directions? I turned to the Champion's Charizard,who just stared back,with the same tiredness as mine."They're both the same,huh?Not that it's bad,though.".Charizard could only nod at my opinion.I sighed a deep sigh,then both of us tried to catch up to both of them...How are they this fast!?This isn't normal!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Postwick |November 15**

"Come on,Lee!",Hop persisted, "You promised us a present!So out with it!".I gasped,trying to stabilize my breath.I'm not used to doing these kinds of things.I don't know how I'm still thin when I'm not even exercising enough.As I breathe,one sentence managed to perk me up. "You brought Lily and me Pokemon.You did,didn't you?I know you must have!".That gained my entire attention.I look up to listen.In the future,I was planning of taking care of a Pokemon in the future,but not for battling.We already had a Munchlax and a Budew,so might as well have one more Pokemon in the household.A Flying,Ghost,maybe even a Dragon type if I could choose a Pokemon.

"Right then!The greatest gift from the greatest Champion...It's show time,everyone!Take a good look,you two!".

Leon threw out three Pokeballs onto the battling field,revealing the three Pokemon who could and would be our partner for the long adventure through the Pokemon League:The Grass-type Pokemon Grookey,the Fire-Type Pokemon Scorbunny,and the Water-type Pokemon Sobble.With happy expressions,I couldn't help but smile.All of them split up,doing their own things.Grookey climbed to the branches of a nearby tree,striking a Sitrus Berry with its own stick,Sobble went into the pond,relaxing,and Scorbunny just ran around in circles.

The Sobble spewed water around aimlessly,until accidentally hitting Scorbunny.Shaken,the Scorbunny jumped everywhere on the field.Then it hit the branch where the Grookey was on,including the random Sitrus Berry.The berry dropped to the pond,right in the middle,next to Sobble.Just like in the name,Sobble started to sob,seeming almost inconsolable.Both the Grookey and Scorbunny directed their attention to the Water Pokemon,trying to calm them down.Grookey used their stick,hitting it to the ground.Scorbunny cheerfully hopped and encouraged them.Sobble smiled,happily around their friends.

"All right!Line up,everyone!",Leon exclaimed.The three of them followed his order,hopping in a straight line.Leon then asked the important question at hand:"Which will you choose?".I couldn't stop smiling.Maybe Pokemon smiles are infectious?I wouldn't want to cure it at all. "Go ahead,",Hop tells to me, "you pick first.I've already got my Wooloo,after all.".

My hands trembled.I never thought I would be the first one to choose.If Hop chose first,I would've just get the one that had the disadvantage.I'm not used to being first.I was just okay being one of the last.Still,I'm glad.With my head up high,I'll gladly choose my first Pokemon on my own.

"I choose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):...
> 
> Hop(The unsuspecting one):What's wrong?Usually you'd laugh or something about using a cliffhanger for this chapter.
> 
> Lily:...The author's really mad at themselves.They said that they accidentally ran from a Lucario in the Wild Area.Now they're sad.
> 
> Leon(Galar's Champion):Oh,aren't you guys going there in the next chapter?
> 
> Lily:No,we're still at the 'Choosing your Starter' section.Probably after 1 or 2 chapters.
> 
> Hop:Just don't take the next whole chapter choosing!I know how long you can take deciding!
> 
> Lily:Don't call me out like that!I'm just used to choosing the last option!
> 
> Leon:Hope you still stay tune after hearing them arguing like this!


	3. Starter Barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Hop finally chose their first starter Pokemon.

**Postwick |November 15 (5 minutes later...)**

"Hmmm..."

**(10 minutes later...)**

"Uhhh...Maybe...no,can't be that..."

**(15 minutes later...)**

"...Hop?" "What is it,Lee?" "It's been 15 minutes.How is she taking so long with this?" "This is the first time I ever saw her choose for herself.Usually she'd just take the last option.It's a nice change and funny to boot!She'll probably choose...after exactly one minute!" "If you're that sure,then there's no way I can doubt it!Okay then!"

**(Exactly 1 minute later...)**

"I got it!",I exclaimed in a loud voice,which surprised both of the siblings. "I choose Sobble!". "I told you!",Hop affirmed to his brother, "I got your sharp eye from you!".Leon cheerily praises him,"That's my bro!".Both turned to me,with Leon asking, "Do you want to give Sobble a nickname?Some Trainers give their Pokemon a name to distinguish them from other Pokemon!" "Nah,",I replied back, "I think I'll just keep Sobble being...Sobble.".With Sobble realizing that he just been chosen,he gleefully jumped and almost perfectly landed on my palms.He almost slipped,but he managed to reached out his...hands?Fingers?On time to climb on it.Seeing Sobble struggling,I decided to just bend down to let him stay on the ground.

"So it'll be Sobble for you?Nice one!",Hop calls out to me. "Then I'll go with...Scorbunny!You're mine!".Scorbunny eagerly turns around to the guy. "I'm aiming to be the next Champion,so be ready!You and I'll be doing some serious training!".The Rabbit Pokemon happily hopped up and down,then was greeted by the older party member,Wooloo,cuing more hops from him. "I bet you will be,Hop.",Leon assured him. "That's why I brought along these Pokemon for you and Lily.So the two of you can battle,train,and grow stronger together...to try and reach me!".

While I listen on the sibling's talk,I glanced over to the last starter Pokemon,Grookey.I could tell he was expecting another to come up,but to no avail.Soon after,Leon came to them. "And you'll come with me!",he explained to the Chimp Pokemon, "Charizard will show you the ropes.He's strict,but real strong and kind,too!".Hearing those words,Grookey jumped and did a pose.Even though I saw the other two starters,I surprisingly had no regrets on my mind.Guess Sobble was the right choice for me then.

"All right,enough of all this Trainer nonsense for one night!",another voice yelled out to us.It was Hop's mother,with mum right besides her. "Dinner's ready,children.Bring along your Pokemon,and let's all eat!". "Wait,",I quickly asked, "What's for dinner?".An strong smile came from mum,seemingly excited to tell me. "It's BBQ!With your favorite sauces,too!The meat is high-quality fat Slowpoke Tail!We saved it just for you!".This is one of the first times I ever heard something sound so fake,yet so true from mum's mouth.And hearing 'Slowpoke Tail',you should know how I would react.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

...I think Sobble just peed a little.

**(40 minutes of waiting and roasting later...)**

"WWoooaaahhh!How much did you make!?",Hop hopped over to asked. "As many as you want!We'll cook much more soon!",his mother said. "NNNNiiiiiiiiccccccceeeee!". 

"So what happened next!?How did you beat the last Champion's Kingler!?",I jumpily asked Leon,biting on a juicy,piece of Slowpoke Tail. "Both of us Gigantamaxed at the same time!",he said proudly, "I confused him with Charizard using Max Flare,then stalled him for the next turns.After our Pokemon was finished Gigantamaxing,can you guess what move I used?".I tried to think of the moves that Charizard could use.Why would Leon use Max Flare first?Everyone knows that Fire-Types moves are weak against Water-Types...Wait,the move after use give the area harsh sunlight...That's it! "Solar Beam!?It was Solar Beam,wasn't it!" "That's right!I clutched it in with that one move!K O'd Kingler in the spot!".Never knew Pokemon Battles could have that much action.You learn something new everyday.

"Whuff u ffuys ullfping ubou?".Both of us turned to the side and saw Hop,stuffing himself with two BBQ skewers.One was dipped in Qualot sauce,you can see the small parts of the skin on it.The other one has a more liquid,watery sauce on it,probably a Passho or Iapapa sauce. "Talking about the Kingler battle.Leon-" "Ouuuuff!Fus!Ufat wuss whe ffweatwest wattle uf all uf Gallwars-",Hop chokes on his food before he could finish his sentence,for some reason,I could understand what he was saying.Leon moved in to help him swallow it."Hop,swallow!Swallow!".After he did,he took a deep breath.He then went on eating more.His brother and I laughed at the sight we saw.

As we laughed on,I noticed Sobble,looking at the skewers Hop's holding. "Oh,do you want some?",I asked the little Pokemon.He shakily nodded his head. "Got it.Hang on for a few seconds.".When I was about to walk to the skewers,the small...fingers of Sobble clutched on to me.He's quick at growing attached to someone he just met like 45 minutes ago.His eyes became tearful,then started crying almost nonstop. "Hey Leon,how do you-huh!?".When I looked up,Leon and Hop was at a distance from me.Are...Are they afraid of Sobble? "Sorry,Lily.It's just something about Sobble's tears..." "What about it's tears?",I ask oddly. "One of my friends said something about Sobble's tears being as potent as 100 onions.If you get near one when it's crying,you'll start crying too.".I wipe my eyes,seeing no water from them. "Wait,then why don't I have..." "Sobble's tears doesn't affect those they're close to.That's amazing,since you just met Sobble,too!".

...Huh.We're already that close?...Well,if Sobble likes me,who am I to refused? "Thanks,Sobble.For choosing me.We're going to put in our biggest effort in this challenge,but don't actually cry on me,okay?".Sobble's tears dried up and gave me a small nod. "Okay,now let's get the skewers!",I move my attention to the food, "Which sauce do you want?Or do you not want sauce?".As Sobble struggled to choose the sauces,I remembered about Natures,and how they affect their growths and tastes.Seems pretty weird,if you ask me.I took out my Rotom Phone,knowing it can scan a Pokemon for their abilities,strengths,types,and natures.When I hold it in front of Sobble,it shook a little bit.I went to the Summary section,shifted to the one with the note,and there it said:

_This Pokemon is pretty Impish by nature.We first met one another on 11/15/2019,and it was in the Town of Postwick!At the time,this Pokemon was Lv.5.It's quick tempered!_

The 'Impish' part was all I needed,even if I don't know what it meant.I searched up natures,and soon saw that Impish natured Pokemon liked Sour Foods. "If you like sour stuff,try the Salac sauce.It's my favorite too!Sweet and sour!".I took Sobble to the Salac sauce and he smelled it.He gasped and took a lick of it.He smiled at the taste,taking more and more scoops each time he tasted it. "Take your time,but save some for your skewer too.".I grabbed a skewer and dipped it in the pale yellow sauce.I held the BBQ stick right in front of him.After blowing it a few times,he finally took a bite.He kept on chewing at it endlessly. "See?Good,right?".Sobble ignored me and focused on the skewer alone.I chuckled a bit,before realizing where I am right now.

I shoot up to look at the people around me.Mum and Hop's mother wide smiles are on me.I turned to Hop,who putted his hand over chest.Leon had the same face the mums have. "...You'll be an amazing mom someday,Lily!",Leon suddenly said. "She is my child,after all!",Mum openly shouts out.Hop quickly snapped back into reality and tries to put on his smiling face as usual,unaware of what he did. "Y-Yeah!You're really great at raising Pokemon!"."W-What?Huh?".My mind just turned into nothing."Wait,hold on...What?".I'm a blushing mess right now.I really need to get my 'blank stare' face on...!I can't take them like this!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Postwick |November 16**

"You spent the whole night with that new partner of yours,right,Hop?",Leon asked.My mind however,is refusing to let me remember what happened yesterday. "You two getting on alright?Understanding one another?Maybe even built up a bit of love?" "Course I have,Lee!",Hop replied, "Lily's made fast friends with her Sobble,too.She even babied-" "Babied?",I jumped in. "You...You don't remember yesterday?",Hop asked nervously. "Huh?No,I really don't remember what happened yesterday.Sobble really likes me now.Did...Did I do something with him?".Both Leon and Hop smiles stayed on them,yet they were sweating bullets.Even if it's small,I can tell they're there. "...What happened yesterday?Guys?". "...I would tell you...",Leon look back at Hop, "...but a gut in me tells me that if I say it,it's going to end for me really badly.".

I wanted to pursued what happened yesterday further,but decided to pay it no mind. "Now then,listen up,new Trainers!",Leon yelled, "Believe in yourself and your Pokemon!If you trust in one another and carry on battling side by side long enough,then someday...you might even become worthy rivals for me,the unbeatable Champion!".Leon directed his eyes towards me.He's expecting me to battle him in the future,even though he knows I lack the stamina for it. "What're you looking at her for,Lee!?I'm the one who'll be coming to challenge you!If you think that Lily might be able to challenge you,then I guess she's my first rival!".No,no,no,why are you talking about me like that!?Sure,I'll put in my effort,but the effort's enough for only like,a few badges!

"I'm not planning to lose to her and miss out on my chance to beat the unbeatable Champion!".Hop turns around to me,saying, "Just having a Pokemon with you doesn't make you a real Trainer,you know." "I know what're about to say,",I guessed, " 'Proper Trainers raise their Pokemon to be first rate in battle,too!',right!".Hop,well,hops after I guessed exactly what he was going to say. "Amazing!Is there some sort of trick to that!?" "No,it's just pure guessing.",I tell him completely. "Oh,and you think you're worthy of calling yourself such a proper trainer already,Hop?",Leon went and asked. "Guess I'll be the judge of that!Let's see how you handle yourself in a battle against your friend,if she's up for it.".

...Hold up.What?

"What do you say?Willing and ready to take Hop on in the first-ever Pokemon battle in your life?"

_"NO!"_ "Yes." _"Why did I say that!?I don't even want to!...But I'm probably going have to sooner or later...fine,let's do this."_

"Believe in your partner Pokemon!And care for them too,with all your heart.Do those two things,and I'm certain you'll learn to choose the moves that suit your Pokemon.And more importantly...to have a champion time battling with them!"

All three of us went to the battling field,me on the left,and Hop on the right. "Looks like everyone's on board,Pokemon and Trainers alike?Then let's do this!".I turned to Sobble,who smiles at me.He's putting too much trust on me! "All right,you two!Let's do this!".Across the field,Hop's cheering on his two Pokemon.He may have the number advantage,but I'm sure we have a power advantage here for some reason...That's right,his Wooloo is Lv.3,isn't it? "I've watched every battle that Lee's ever had!",Hop boasted, "I've read every book and magazine he left behind at home,too!I know exactly what to do in order to win!". "You went through your brother's belongings?",I asked,with a simple,judging voice. He stuttered for a bit,with Leon looking at him to boot.

"L-Let's just battle already!" "If you say so..." "Wait,did you read anything else!?Hop!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon(Galar's Champion):I'm actually being serious,Hop!Besides the battle magazines and strategy books,did you touch anything else!?
> 
> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):Well,did you,Hop?
> 
> Hop(the unsuspecting one):N-No!All I did was read the books about battling you left outside!
> 
> Lily:There you go,Leon.If I'm here,there's a 90% chance that he won't lie.
> 
> Leon:What's with the other 10%...
> 
> Hop:There was this one book that I thought didn't talk about battling...I didn't see the cover,but the title was something weird...
> 
> Lily:...Did it started with-
> 
> Leon:That's enough,Lily.Hop,don't try to remember the title.I'm just glad it didn't taint your purity.
> 
> Hop:Purity?Wait,what do you mean?
> 
> Lily:I'm just going to end the end note now,okay?In the next chapter,Hop and I battle each other.With me being a newbie in this,do I think I'll be able to win?Absolutely not.


	4. Lily VS. Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Vs. Hop,who will come out on top?Obviously,Lily has controlled plot armor,so you know how this goes.I'm going to try and make it into an anime styled battle,but you can give me some criticism in the comments.I want to make sure the battle scenes are enjoyable for you guys.And...yeah,this is going to take longer than I thought.

**Postwick |November 16**

"Go,Sobble!",I shout out.Sobble quickly leaped from my shoulder into the field. "C'mon,Wooloo!Let's go!".Hop threw a Pokemon and revealed the Sheep Pokemon.Wait,when did he put his Wooloo back? "A Pokemon battle it is,then!I've got two partners with me!",Hop yelled at me across the field. "Ah,by the way,",Leon called to both of us, "If you don't know what moves your Pokemon has,you can use the scanner on your phones to see what moves your Pokemon do have!".He turned his gaze to me. "Since you already used your scanner yesterday,your phone should still have your Sobble's information on it.Go on,check it!".Doing as he said,I took out my phone and saw at the side of the screen,with the top labeling 'My Party".I see Sobble at the top of it.I clicked him and saw his Summary section.About two clicks to the right...there it is.Just 'Pound' and 'Growl',though.

I decided to just test it using 'Growl',first. "Sobble,Growl.".Sure enough,he growled.It's supposed to lower the opponent's attack,but I don't really see how it worked. "Don't think that'll stop me!",Hop exclaimed, "Wooloo,Tackle!".Wooloo rushed over to Sobble,doing a full-on Tackle,all right.Hearing a beep,I checked the phone and saw a green bar lowering a bit,just a bit.Guess the wool made the impact less damaging.Now I'm not going to hold back. "Alright,use Pound!".Sobble striked heavily on Wooloo's head.He jumped back at from the Pokemon,fearing for another attack.

"Sobble,use Pound again!".Sobble leaped to Wooloo and struck again.Staring at the sheep,one more Pound should do it. "Use Tackle again,Wooloo!".Sobble couldn't retract in time from the attack.It launched him towards my feet,struggling to get up.I took out my phone,seeing Sobble at half-health.I quickly turned off the phone and focused on the battle. "Okay,Sobble,Pound again!".

As Sobble went after Wooloo,the sheep tried to roll away from it,only to get the hit,resulting it fainted.Suddenly,a beep came over the phone.Checking it,it said that Sobble grew to Lv.6 and learned 'Water Gun'.I gazed at Sobble,stretching to move properly. "It's not over yet!",Hop yelled out, "I've added another trusty ally to my team!".Returning Wooloo to his Pokeball first,he sent out Scorbunny,hopping each second.Sobble made a small noise,shaking a bit.He's probably scared of hurting his close friend. "I don't worried Sobble,",I whispered to him, "It'll be okay,he'll be okay.".With my encouragement,the Lizard Pokemon pumped up his body,puffing up his mouth.I knew what he wanted to do.

"Water Gun!"

He pumped out the water,as fast as a bullet,pushing Scorbunny to a distance. "Did you already know about type advantages!?",Hop loudly asked. "I did!",I answered him, "Water beats Fire!It's basic!". "Even if you have the type advantage,I still have the moves to beat you!",he proudly said, "Scorbunny,Tackle!".The Rabbit Pokemon rushed through the field and blindly hit Sobble's stomach. _"He's getting to low health,",I thought, "We should be fine,though."._ I glanced up to Scorbunny,gasping for breath. "Sobble,use Water Gun once more!".

Scorbunny went to run,but it was no use.As it ran to various places on the field,Sobble followed and shot the water to him.It felt like a wild Pidove chase.Then,the thing that made the outcome.Scorbunny tripped.

Sobble reacted on time to Scorbunny getting up,only noticing the water after.It tried to leap,but couldn't make it.The water doused it's body,fainting him.At the same time,I heard the beep again on my phone,knowing Sobble leveled up again.

"You beat my two Pokemon with your one!?",Hop said,acknowledging his defeat, "You and that Sobble are just way too much!".He put his hand to his temple,thinking about what he did wrong. "Well,that was a shock!Guess I know why Lee thought he should give you a Pokemon,too...". "You and your Pokemon fought hard,",Leon interjected, "Made me almost want to let out Charizard and join in all the fun!".He kneel his knees to Sobble,reacting in a scared way. "Good effort out there,Sobble!",he praises, "Why don't I get all sorted?".He took out a oddly-colored Potion and sprayed it on Sobble.The effects came almost immediately,as all the wounds on it's body disappeared.This is probably the first time I saw Sobble smiled so wide. He went and jumped towards me,catching him in my arms.

"Lily,you've got real promise!In fact,I got a favor to ask you...". _Oh no._

"It's...It's important,right?",I asked quietly. "Actually,it's one of the most important things to me,if you can!". _Oh,Arceus,no._

"Be a real rival to Hop,would you?" _Oh._ "Push him,and make the both of you stronger!" _Oh,that's it?Yeah...Yeah,okay,I can manage that._

"Okay,sure,you got yourself a deal.",I agree to him. "I already want to get stronger and stronger!",Hop interjected, "You've seen me battle now Lee,so come on-you've got to let me take on the Pokemon Gyms!". "You?Join the Gym Challenge?",Leon asked almost sassy, "You think you're ready for the single greatest competition in the Galar region?Not putting the cart before the Rapidash there,Little Brother?".His eyes created little flames in it. "If that's really what you want to do,you two have a whole lot you need to learn about Pokemon.".

"Especially your friend Lily.Before you think about getting Gym Badges,best to think about getting a Pokedex.". "Pokedex?Oh,those machines that has almost all the information about Pokemon?",I guessed.Leon nodded and continued explaining, "A Trainer's Pokedex helps them learn lots of things about all the Pokemon out there,including their strengths.But it's more than just a collection of data,you know.It's a record of a Trainer's love and passion for Pokemon training!". "Right,right,we get it...".Thank you Hop,for stopping him.I could tell that he was going to monologue. "Pokedexes then!We're on it!".

"Looks like it's off to the Pokemon Research Lab for you and me,Lily!" "That's the kind of enthusiasm a Trainer needs!I'll let the Professor know to expect you." "Hold on,we going to the Pokemon Lab again?",I asked nervously.Hop turned to me,than made the face of realization. "Ohhhhhhh!Sorry about that Lily!Don't worry,it's not going to happen in the past again!We're older now,so its should be fine." "You two went there before?",Leon asked curiously. 'Yeah!It was right after you left for your journey.Lily's mum had something to drop off there,so she took us to see.I wanted to her to meet you before you left,but it was too late.Something happened over there,but I wasn't at Lily's side at the time.I don't think Lily told me about it...". "That's something we don't need to talk about.I remember that it was traumatic,but lets just keep it in the past.I don't remember what happened over there anyway,so it's should be fine.",I said,laughing a little at the end.

...That was a lie.I really do remember what happened then,and I'm still scared about it...I don't even want to remember it.

"Now I'm even more curious!",Leon jokingly laughed, "but you're right.What happened in the past stays in the past.".I'm so glad he's nice.I had a impression that he would be snotty.How wrong I was,thinking about it. "I'm going to be the next Champion,so completing the Pokedex will be nothing!",Hop excitedly responded, "Just another page in the tale of my legend!".The guy turned to me and reminded, "You'd probably better go tell your mum that we're heading out though.". "Yeah,you're right.You can go ahead.I'll catch with you later." "Alright,then,let's go!What about you,Lee?" "It's been a long time since I've been home.I'm going to stay here for a bit!See you guys!".

As Hop and I were about to go our separate ways,a crash was heard at a small distance. "Lily!Did you hear that just now?" "Yeah,sounds like something broke.C'mon,it was near at my home.Lets go and see first.".We rushed over to the house,seeing the broken fencing to the Slumbering Weald. "The gate's open!And the Wooloo that was there...".We went closer to it,just edging closer step by step. "It was tackling the fence pretty hard earlier.",Hop recalled,"You don't think it actually broke through there,do you?" "If it did break the gate,",I went on, "We might as well check it for ourselves.". "But it's off-limits!Nobody's supposed to go there!",Hop reminded me. "I remembered the professor's granddaughter went in once,and she came back in a real state...And that was nothing compared to the earful she got from the professor afterward!".

"Lily...What do you say?".Isn't it obvious,Hop? "We've got to save it!Besides,I've been wanting to go in there for a while.I'm taking the opportunity.". "Right?Even if we're not supposed to,this is the kind of scene where you simply have to do what's needed!".Not really what I'm going for though.I'm just curious what's in there. "Hope you're ready for anything,because we're going in,Lily!".Hop ran off ahead...again,but this is the norm for him and I. "Come on,Lily!We can't just leave that Pokemon on it's own!",Hop declared.Well...I can just try to find the Wooloo and explore at the same time.Both of us ran in,to see the towering trees,shrouded in mist.We gazed in awe at the view.At the same,I think both of us could tell of the heavy atmosphere in here.

_"This is going to get complicated real fast,isn't it?"_ ,I thought alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):...So we're going to the Slumbering Weald next chapter.
> 
> Hop(the unsuspecting one):We got to save that Wooloo,Lily!Besides the professor's granddaughter,my Wooloo acidentally went in there too!...It took half a year to grow his wool back...
> 
> Lily:What happened?You can't just say what happens afterwards first.
> 
> Hop:I can't say it because I don't know what went in there!I don't want to go in,but I don't want the same thing happening to that Wooloo!
> 
> Lily:Neat...Oh,before we end the end note,we to tell the readers something.
> 
> Hop:And that is?
> 
> Lily:We're not going to upload a lot now.The author has...'work' in the next three weeks.
> 
> Hop:Really!?...Wait,why can't you just say scho-
> 
> Lily:The author really,REALLY,doesn't like that word.But they'll try to upload at least one chapter per weekend.See you guys later.


	5. A Mysterious Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Hop went into the Slumbering Weald to find a Wooloo,but they encounter another Pokemon unlike others. (This chapter is pretty low-quality,unlike the last 4...)

**Slumbering Weald |November 16**

"That Wooloo...where do you think it got off to?",Hop asked. "It probably didn't get far,at least.",I suggested the idea, "Let's go look for it." "The fog is really coming on thick now...",he worried, "If we don't find that Pokemon soon,this might be trouble." "What are we standing here for?Lets get on with it." "I'm going to go off,again,then." "Wait,again?Why-".Before I could even ask a proper question,he was gone,just like that.

...Well,time to explore,I guess...

Like Hop,I tried to run through the tall grass,but I accidentally stepped on something...plump?I can feel the fur on it...Fur?Hesitantly,I looked down,realizing what,or actually,who I stepped on.A wild Pokemon.More specifically,a wild Skwovet.It kept twitching,then slowly turned their head to me,anger in the eyes.Jumping back,I threw a Pokeball that has my starter. "Go,Sobble!". As he gets out,the boy lets out a cry.Sobble initiated his battle stance,telling me he was ready to attack. "Sobble,Water Gun!".He let out a burst of water,nonstop at the Skwovet,soaking it.Surprisingly,it still stood on it's feet.While I was thinking about it,they suddenly dashed to Sobble,using Tackle.Even though he was on the ground,Sobble immediately hopped up,already ready to attack.Seeing that there's not really more I could do,I just yelled, "Sobble,Pound.".He leaped up into the air and slammed Skwovet,making it faint quickly.

I went on over to it to check to see if it wasn't dead.Sometimes Trainers want to go through routes the hard way,where you probably had no choice but to kill the wild Pokemon.In the past,people would force them to catch the Pokemon,but it took too much space.Now,the Trainers that want to go in the harder ways can only catch one Pokemon,the first one they saw in the route.Weird rule if you asked,but I won't judge.If they want to force themselves,fine by me. "Good job,Sobble.".I returned Sobble into his Pokeball,safe from other dangers.Thankfully,the Skwovet wasn't dead.I took it to the side of the path,as to not get stepped on while looking dead.

Now lets do this again.I inched back for a bit,then hurried across the grass.I managed to not encounter any wild Pokemon.At least,I won't feel like I have to kill them.Just like before,running over the bridge felt like a breeze. "Hey,Lily-" "Going deeper in the Weald.Didn't find the Wooloo yet." "O-Okay...".A breeze blows through me.I don't like going outside,but if I'm alone,or Hop is with me...I think I can tolerate that.

As I ran,more grass came in my sights.I thought I could just do the same thing like last time...stepped in,bam,I kicked something,or should I say,someone?Pokemon are beings too,after all.It feels so bad calling them like they're a thing,anything like that...Moving on,the Pokemon I kicked was a Rookidee.Sometimes they roosted on my house's roof.If they tucked in their legs and closed their eyes,they'd definitely look like a ball.I stepped back at them,jumping back on their legs and screeching. "Come on,Sobble!".

Again,Sobble came to my rescue.It was a stand-off between the two Pokemon.From the Skwovet battle,I saw the pros and cons of battling wild Pokemon.And the cons outweighed the pros,unfortunately...But I don't want to run away...fine then,lets just fight. "Sobble,Water Gun!".He shoots out the water as fast as a bullet.Rookidee got startled and got hit.Now it's a soaking mess.Angry,the wild Pokemon use Peck on Sobble.The attack didn't do much damage,but I hated how Sobble got hurt.It only took another Water Gun to faint it.

...The battle was only a bit harder than the Skwovet.I only needed Sobble to use Water Gun two times.Is it okay if I skip battles if I sweep them or are too boring?Wait,no,I don't need to ask permission like this.I'll just do that from now on.After that,I moved the body to the side of a bush.The Rookidee isn't dead,don't worry.Thankfully,I was able to rush through the next patches of tall grass.There was a small spot without the grass covered.It's amazing wild Pokemon aren't using it.Tired of running,I decided to walk for now.

When I was about to a single step,a cry,much like howling,was heard.It was distant,I could hear the echoes.It was a 'Awoooooo' type of howling.Soon later,some gasping noises was coming behind.It was just Hop. "Did you hear that?",he asked,abnormally quiet, "Was that a Pokemon crying out,you think!?" "Pokemon are the only creatures here besides us.",I pointed out, "You think it's another human?".Hop rubbed the back of his head,realizing what he asked was pretty obvious in hindsight. "Alright,I'm going further...",before I could finished the sentence,my shoes walked on a soft patch of 'grass'.You know what's gonna happen. "This is what going to always happen here!?".Another wild Skwovet jumped on my face.Pushing it off,the Pokemon landed perfectly,even striking a pose.

Listen,I'm glad you're reading our story,but I don't like putting in boring battle scenes.Let me...let me just skip this one.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Slumbering Weald |November 16**

That was easy.The battle was the same thing with Rookidee,two Water Guns.But the Skwovet much tougher than the last one,at least trying to dodge the attacks.Cheeky one.I grabbed the body and moved it to the insides of a bush.Silently,I could tell that Hop was judging me. "Are you...moving the Pokemon's-" "I feel bad if they get attacked again while fainted." "...I won't ask again." "L-Lets go find the Wooloo already.I had enough exploring." "Alright,time to actually find Wooloo!".Seriously though,I'm really tired right now from battling,well,more like Sobble's tired,but we're probably the same.I ran past the grass,hearing the cry once more after.

Surprising me,Hop came next to me,despite being some feet away. "Come on,Lily!That Wooloo might be in real trouble!" "Yeah,that cry doesn't sound like a Pokemon we can take on alone...".Hop went off ahead,as usual.When I was about to follow,more howling came on.It was almost melodic,for some.If someone would make this into music and add some adjustments,it'd be a real banger to listen to...Enough small talk,I'm moving on.I walk through the fog,getting thicker each second.This is somewhat too much for me to breath...

It felt like there was no end,until I saw the silhouette of Hop.It was barely noticeable to me.Quickly,I called out to him. "Hop!" "This is mad...",he prattled a little to himself, "I can't even see my own hand in front of my face!I think I get now why this place is off-limits..." "How can we find the Wooloo now?We can't just leave him in this fog..." "I-I'm sure Wooloo is probably still right now!The Pokemon in Postwick are trained to stay away from danger!" "Then why did the Wooloo ran into here head on?" "Uh...I think it's just had their curiosity take the better of him!" "Not a excuse,Hop." "Come on!".

As we argue on and on,a sudden silence loomed throughout the air.Both of us stopped speaking to search our surroundings. "...Did you see anything?" "No,nothing...of the sort.".We stared at each other,sweating a few bullets on our temples.Just as we thought we were safe,a single step approached us.We turned to the step's direction,only seeing a...wolf?Being?...Our reactions weren't immediate.Hop and I looked in the being's eyes,shocked at what we were seeing. 

"Huh-!?" "What in the-!?"

Hop...hopped back from the being while I only took a step back.The Pokemon's cry was distinct and clear,the howls being one and the same. "Lrrroooaaarrrd!!!".Almost desperately,I sent out Sobble.When Sobble faced the mysterious being eye to eye,he stood still,then...peed.It was only a leak,though. "I-I-I'm sorry,S-Sobble,but Water Gun,right now!",I could hear my teeth clattering,but it wasn't because of the Pokemon's intimidating appearance.No,it was because of Hop.We had no clue what kind of Pokemon it was,even if we did,this Pokemon didn't feel like the type to let us leave alive.There was no way we were going to leave unscathed.

Sobble gathered up all his strength just to shoot out the Water Gun...but,it had no effect!?The Pokemon's gaze were fixed on me,as if it was just testing. "Wha-!?The move had no effect on it!?",Hop exclaimed,rattled as I am. _Maybe Physical Moves has a effect...!_ "S-Sobble,Pound,hurry!".He can hear my desperation in me.Sobble sloppily tried to land a hit,but it fazed through it,too.He scuttled back to my side,frightened.The Pokemon readied something in preparation.It released more fog from it's fur.enveloping us. "Lily!I can't see anything!You ok!?",Hop yells out. "I-I'm fine,It's going to be ok,ok,ok...lets go!".Even just a little bit,I want to slow it down...! "Sobble,Growl!".He let out a squeaky cry from his own small mouth.It wasn't really intimidating.

As we unleashed an assault,the Pokemon was releasing more fog in the air. "I can't see anything!".We kept on panicking.Sobble leaped to my side,clutching my trembling leg.All of us hugged each other,fearing for our lives.

"If we're going to get killed,I still want at you to survive-!" "Noooooo!We're getting through this together,Lily!We're staying alive!" "Meeesssooo!~".Sobble cried his tears to stop it,but it was no use,nothing was able to fight it.

"...Uwaaaaaah!" "Huh?"

...My body felt weak,my eyes are closed...was I asleep the whole time?No,it can't be,I'm sure explored the whole Weald.The pain in my legs proves it.I forced my eyes to rip opened,seeing the ground,covered in short grass.Facing face down,I pushed myself from it,trying to shake the experience off me.Groaning right behind me means Hop survived too...Thank Arceus...

"Hop!Lily!",a familiar voice calls out to us.We turned around,hearing a bone break in the process,finding Leon running straight towards us. "Wha-?Lee?",Hop asked, "How'd you manage to find your way here?You're pants with directions.You always get lost." "Oh,that's nice to hear from the little brother that had me worried sick!",Leon sassed,if you can call it sass. "I'd been waiting ages for you two,and you never showed!Of course I came looking for the both of you!" "Wait,where's the Wooloo!?",Hop asking with his priorities straight, "We were trying to rescue that Wooloo!".

Leon smiled and gestured us to look.His Charizard was holding on to the Wooloo,about given up struggling from him. "Meh!". "The little chap's just fine.",the Champion reassured, "Though all of you had fainted by the time I found you here.You know this place is out of bounds...but it took courage to come in here all the same.And I can understand well enough why you did it.You did good,Hop!".I quietly groaned at his long praise.He could've just scolded and then praised us.Even Hop's looks tuckered out from it. "At least that Wooloo is alright...Yeah,Lily?",he continued, "I thought we'd had it when that weird fog started rolling in and that mad Pokemon attacked...but at least it wasn't all for nothing!". "Attacked by some mad Pokemon?",Leon quickly focused his attention to us again, "What are you talking about,Hop?".

Hop tried to explain it in the way he knows best:I'd give it a 2.5 out of 10. "It seemed loads stronger than any Pokemon I've ever seen.And it just had this sort of presence...Our moves didn't even touch it.I mean,really-they just seemed to passed right through it!".Sublime,Hop.I'll push it up to 4 out of 10. "Your moves passed right through it?",Leon inquired, "So,the fearsome Pokemon they say live in the Slumbering Weald...Are they actually illusions or something?".I want to accept an explanation like that,but my heart is telling me otherwise. "Get strong enough and maybe the two of you could be the ones to reveal the truth someday.".

"For now,"Leon said, "let's simply get out of this place.You'll be alright now that I'm here with you!".Hop turned to me and gave off his cocky vibe again, "Even if we did get an earful from Lee...what an experience!This'll make a fine first page in the tale of my legend!".There it is.

"Come on,lets go!",Leon called to us. "Okay!",Hop replied back.As if it was an race,both of the siblings readied their feet and sprinted.I stared the speed they have...is it a trait they shared? Tired,I turned to Charizard,with an equal amount of sleepiness as he held on to Wooloo.We both gave oddly understanding looks to each other.Charizard couldn't say it,but we both conveyed the same words to each other.

"Thank you for sharing my pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop(the unsuspecting one):Why did you put so many fourth-walls breaks in this chapter?It was almost the entire chapter!
> 
> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):(Weakly)...The author was sick...I can feel their burning throat...
> 
> Hop:D-Did they take medicine!?That sounds really bad!
> 
> Lily:What's worse,is that they want to work on the next chapter...
> 
> Hop:No!No way!You said that you're their self-insert,right!?Get some rest,please!
> 
> Lily:Noooooo~
> 
> Hop:Come on!Get back to bed!
> 
> Lily:Don't wanna~
> 
> Leon(Galar's Champion):Make sure she gets all her sleeping hours,okay?Bye!...They just left...Lets see what to say...I don't really know if the author's going to work on the story again tomorrow,but hey,if she feels better!Please don't demand.


	6. Time to Leave and Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is where I catch my first two Pokemon.

**Postwick |November 16**

"Don't forget to telll your mum we're off to Wedgewurst now.",Hop reminded me, "She'll go spare if you leave without a word-even worse than Lee just did!" " 'Aight then,I'm going,I'm going,",I responded,tired. "Okay,then see over there!",Hop called out to me as he runs and waves back.Even without running,they're really speed walking.Well,now's not the time comtemplating about this.I walked large steps on the stairs to my house and open the door.I was willing to just leave and not bother mum,but I forgot that Hop isn't used to her lectures.

"Wah?".Sobble slowly let loose from my leg and went to right next to me.He stared straight at mum,curious. "Well,isn't Sobble just a sweetheart!",Mum praises, "And yes,I heard the news from young Leon.I'm glad someone bothered to tell me!Off to Wedgewurst,aren't you?" "I am,",I replied, "I'm going with Hop to the Professor's Lab." "Are you sure?After the first time you went there,you said you never wanted to go back again.",Mum chuckled. "...That was a long time ago,",I stated, "I can go back again." "In that case...",she walked to me and handed me some dollars.(The currency in the Pokemon World is called Pokedollars,but it's too big of a word,some people said.) "Here we are!A bit of pocket money for your journey.",mum gleefully slapped the money right on my palm. "Buy yourself a little something at the Pokemon Center.Maybe some Potions or something!".

From the looks of it,she gave me at least about $30,000. "Remember that Sobble will battle to the very end for you...So don't you go pushing the poor dear too hard!",she advised me. "I know that Pokemon are living beings,mum.",I continued, "They need to rest,eat,and sleep like everyone else.".Mum flashed an smile at my understanding. "Wah?".Mum went over to Sobble and crouched down. "And you,Sobble!Look after my little Lily!".I covered my face,but I didn't slapped it. Mum then rubbed my cheeks,like she used to when I was a child.I'm technically a teen,just so you know. "Come home to rest anytime that you need." ,she asserted, "After all...east or west,home is best.".I can relate to that statement,since I was forced out,after all...by her.

"...Okay,mum.",I nervously agreed.Slowly,I stared at her face.Did I look too awkward?She has sad eyes while she smiles. "Mum?",I said,worried. "Huh?Oh no,it's nothing,dear,",she assured, "I was just thinking about how you're finally going out by yourself,alone!",she happily said, "In the past,when you go outside,you always just stared at Hop playing with his other friends.". "Yeah...",I remembered, "They used to play Pokemon battles with Pokemon we were given.After some time though,they didn't let me play with them anymore...I still wonder why..." "Well,",Mum said, "I think it's better if you went on your journey now.Best to get rid of bad thoughts before leaving!". "You're right,you're right...",I repeated myself.Wiping away the memories was a hard thing to do.I still remembered what happened at the Lab...but most of them is gone.

"Off you go now!",she cheerfully called out to me, "Make sure you have fun!And remember:East or west,home is best!".She's a bit nosey,but her encouragement is the best in the world. "Alright!I'm going!",I said with more excitement in me.I rushed to the door,then gazing at the outside view.

I guess going outside isn't so bad,after all.Thanks Mum.

I looked to the sky,with the breeze going next to my skin...and Budew is using Sweet Scent again. "Budew,what did I just said yesterday?" "Deeewww...".I went down the stairs,feeling a bit rushed.Guess Hop's speed rubbed off on me.Passing Wooloo,neighbors alike,traveling...I never knew I could do something like that.To be honest,I was thinking of becoming a Galar Taxi Driver,or maybe a Vendor like...Dad...

...Lets forget about that.I ran down the road,going straight to Wedgewurst.I'm a bit slower than most people.I've heard of running shoes in other regions,but I think this is good enough.When I got to the middle,I saw Hop at in the distance. "Here we go!This quite the big step,you know,",Hop said, "My first step toward becoming the next Champion!Guess I'll probably train up Scorbunny a bit by having it battle against Pokemon in the tall grass.".Hop turns his back and points over to the lab. "If you don't remember where the lab is,it's the building with the purple roof with a Pokeball marked on the front.That's the Research Lab!See you later!".He went ahead into the grass,until I couldn't see him anymore.

" _...Not yet,",I thought,I actually want to train Sobble too."._ I walked towards the grass,eager to start.Stepped in,and found a Blipbug.It took 2 Pounds to defeat it.Put it over to a safe area and went on.During the training,I encountered many Rookidees.A nagging in my head was trying to tell me something...finally,I remembered...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Postwick |October 8(9 years ago...)**

"Hey,Sir,",I called to the Galar Taxi Driver, "When can I be with Corviknight again?" "Not until my next break,",said the man, "I'm going to work overtime for a while." "What!?When will you take a break,then!?",I frantically asked.When I was way younger than now,I didn't really had any talking skills with other kids around my age.I couldn't really...understand about trending stuff.Usually,I'd talk with the Galar Taxi Drivers whenever they have breaks here.Sometimes I asked if I could borrow Corviknight for fun flying in the sky.Mum always told me to stop talking to them,but they're really nice.One of the guys I used to talk with,Mr.Airington,worked with Galar Taxi for 10 years at the time.

"I need him for the next battle!~",I cried. "After this long talking with you,",Mr.Airington said, "I know you're fake crying.".I wiped my fake tears away, "I'm actually serious though,I need Corviknight for next time!The battles are the only thing I'm good at!" "The only thing?",he asked,puzzled, "What do you mean?". "Every Friday now,the other kids have a Pokemon Tournament like the Pokemon League,I heard from Hop.I made a bet with him to buy the winner candy if I win the tournament next Friday!If I'm not in it,I'm going to have to buy him candy either way!".I could from his face that he doesn't understand what I was saying. "Uh...let me ask a random thing first." "Go ahead,sir." "...What kind of candy is it?" "A Rage Candy Bar,imported from Johto." "Aren't those $1,000 here!?That's a lot of money to you kids!" "I know!That's why I want Corviknight!".

Mr.Airington slapped his face for no reason. "You gotta think before you make a bet,Lily." "I know,I know...",I solemnly said, "but he was kinda taunting me too...".He let out a sigh and said, "Tell you what,I'll lend you Corviknight next Friday,alright?After that though,I won't take begging anymore." "I wasn't begging,I was complaining.",I pointed out. "Yeah,yeah,",he muttered, "Don't be a-" "Be what?" "...Don't be acting smart near the other kids.They'll think you're looking down on them.".I stared at him with a blank stare,then said, "It's okay,I'm okay with being alone.I don't like people anyway,so it's fine." "But you like Hop,don't you?",he gleefully asked,with a smirk. "He's the only one who made an effort to talk to me,though.",I replied, "And he always keep his distance if I don't feel good on some days,so he's okay.".Mr.Airington just kept on smiling.

"Hmmmm~.The only one,huh?" "Yes.".He laughed out loud,along with some other Drivers who was taking the same break times as him. "Hahahahaha!" "Can we get back on topic?",I asked,tired. "Of course,of course,",he stopped, "I'll let you have Corviknight for the entire day next time I lend him to you,on Friday.".I smiled and jumped up and down with excitement.Ah,those were peaceful days,before I was actually serious with secluding myself. "Yay!Thank you,Sir!". "One more thing,",he said, "I never that I'll give you Corviknight without doing nothing.".I stopped in my tracks.I thought he was going to ask for money,or make me get something dangerous. "Don't worry,it's not a bad thing.It's probably not going to happen in the future anyway...",he said to himself.

"W-What is it?",I asked with a small fear, "What do you want me to do?".

He smiled. "In the future,when you're maybe 13 or 14,catch a Pokemon.If you do,I want you to catch a Rookidee.Raise it to be a Corviknight,and make it your partner for the rest of your trainer days.Maybe you could be in the Pokemon League!Even become Champion!" "I can catch a Rookidee,sure,but I'm never going to be in the League!" "I can't predict the future,but sometimes fate works in strange ways!Best you remember that,Lily." "Haha,then I'll try to defy it!I'm going to catch a Rookidee,and stay with me!When they become a Corvisquire,I'll fly around the region alone,and train them.After they become a Corviknight,I'm going to travel around the world!" "What big dreams!I hope you can do it!" "I will!Stay alive until then!" "I'll do that...I have strong expectation of you,Lily.If you could though,be a Challenger for the League.I'm going to be an old man when that time comes,but whatever you do,just do your best.That's all you can do in life.".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Route 1 |November 16**

...I can't believe irony came to me.Now I'm force to participate in the League.Guess fate can work in strange ways.Still,I won't let irony come to me to fulfill a small promise:catch a Rookidee,then raise them to be a Corviknight.Since I'm doing this now,might as well do it.It gives me a reason to actually participate now.Now,lets go catch a Rookidee.Besides,it's the only way around.The Wooloo are sleeping on the usual path.

I creep up into the grass,gazing to find one Rookidee.One popped out,and I hid.I stared at it,hoping to just keep flying in circles.With some courage with me,I rushed out into the bird Pokemon,starting the battle.Time to do this. "Go,Sobble!".Sobble came out from the Pokeball,already ready to battle.I checked my bag.Only 5 Pokeballs...should be enough. "Sobble,Pound!".I needed to be careful with it.I don't know what Level it is.I'm in the deeper parts,so probably between 4-6.After Sobble hit the Rookidee,it used Leer,a debuffing move.Sobble flinched,but it didn't last long.He took one look at me and gathered his confidence back.What an amazing Pokemon!

"One more Pound!",I ordered.Sobble followed and strike Rookidee like a volley ball.It was still hanging,but one more hit,and they would faint.I threw a Pokeball out of the blue,to confuse it.The way I threw it was pretty sloppy though.I'm not even sure it would hit.It did.The Pokeball surrounded Rookidee with an yellowish aura,then took it into it.I waited in anticipation,even a bit scared.This is my first time catching a Pokemon,after all.

One shake...two shake...three shakes...*click*.Suddenly,a bleep comes from my phone.Taking it out,I saw these exact words.

_Rookidee has been caught!Would you like to give it a nickname?_

I pressed 'No'.I'm not fond of giving names to Pokemon.I'd probably take a long time trying to think of a good name. _Rookidee has been added to your Party._ Curiously,I went to the Summary section for it.

_This Pokemon is pretty Quirky by nature.We first met one another on 11/15/2019,and it was on Route 1!At the time,this Pokemon was Lv.6.It's often lost in thought!_

So it's Lv.6 now,huh.Good.Sobble just got to Lv.9 went caught him.How do I know Rookidee is a 'he'?The male mark is next to his name.I wanted to greet him,but I saw his health at a low bar.Sobble and I can't greet him yet. "Alright,time to get to Wedgewurst now.".

**(2 minutes later...)**

"Huh...?Why is there Paralyze Heals in the middle of a Route?"

**(2 minutes later...)**

**Wedgewurst |November 16**

That was quick.I thought I would take longer than that.As I entered the town,crowds of people were blocking the way to the Pokemon Center.Guess I'll do what I came here to do.Before I could take a step,a sudden realization hit me.

The Meowth Giveaway.

I would have came up with a better name,but that how the givers are calling it.You see,a region right near Galar have this special type of Meowth.The Meowth was the Kantonian form of one,but the big part was they had this big energy that everyone is going crazy for.The one where the Pokemon get big,Dynamaxing.Sometimes when a Pokemon Dynamax,they grow big,but some Pokemon changes forms.This is Gigantamaxing.It's similar to Dynamax,but with some differences.1.When the Pokemon grows big,their form changes completely,not just growing big,but having a almost entirely different appearance. 2.Gigantamax Pokemon have special moves.Take Leon's Charizard for example.He can Gigantamax.When he does,he gains a special G-Max move call G-Max Wildfire.It's what Prof.Magnolia is studying about.She's probably the one who made the names for the G-Max Moves,too.

Quickly,I searched through my phone,managing to find the site at the top.The count was only at 5.It went down to 4 as I stared. _"There's only 4 Meowth left!?"_. Now 3. _"Ahhhhh!"_.2 left.I pressed the send button,putting in my email,name,Pokemon,and number.It didn't seemed like an scam,after all. _Thank you for choosing to take care a Meowth of your very own!_ The screen said.It was loading,then a hologram followed.It took an image of a pure red Pokeball,then actually forming into one in reality.After it was done forming,I nervously touch it.Sure enough,it was real.

_Please take your Meowth from the Transporter. "Transporter!?Science is amazing these days!"_. I took the ball with shaking hands.To confirm it was there,I looked down at my phone.It asked me if I wanted to give the Meowth a nickname.I pressed 'No'.

_Meowth has been added to your Party. "Now,let's see the Summary..."_

_This Pokemon is pretty Gentle by nature.We first met in a fateful encounter when it was Lv.5.It came from an online present,and the date was 11/16/2019.It's capable of taking hits!_

Lv.5...just a level below from Rookidee,but I can manage.Time to go back to that dreadful Pokemon Research Lab.Ugh.

I squeeze through the crowds,finding Leon at the Lab entrance. "Well done!",he praised, "You reached the goal and managed to find the Pokemon Research Lab!" "I've been here before,you know.I told you earlier today,didn't I?",I reminded. "You sure did,",as he remarked,Charizard came behind us. "You said that a traumatic event took place here...Hop wanted you to meet me,but I was already gone by then.After that,it's when it happened,right?".I nodded sadly.Making eye contact with Leon,I could see that he was sweating.He decided to change the subject. "You did a far sight better than I did my first time.",he answered, "I'm hopeless with directions.See how your world has already grown,all thanks to having Pokemon with you?I know I'm sure glad I've got Charizard with me...to keep me from getting lost all the time.".

I made a slight giggle at the comment.Charizard puffed out his chest with pride. "Ha,Charizard!Thanks for everything you've done for me!I'm glad I have a partner like you.I wouldn't want any other.",Leon beamed.Charizard had a small bit of sweat near his eyes,but blushed at the thanks he was given. "You can blush all you want!",Leon cheered, "You deserve all the praise in the world!".The compliments made Charizard's head from orange to red.I quietly chuckled,seeing the happiness in his own eyes. "Alright,",Leon went to the Lab's door, "now,in we go!" "Graaawrrr!" "Okay.".

When we got in,I remembered the sights from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:Right now,Lily and Hop are 14 years old right now,in 2019.9 years ago,it was 2010,making them 5 at the time.Lily was really mature at that age.
> 
> Leon(Galar's Champion):Wait,you and Hop are the same age!?I thought you were younger than him!
> 
> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):Did-Did I look younger?A lot of people sometimes mistakes me to be like 11 or 12,but I'm okay.
> 
> Leon:Huh,really?Now that I think about it,your complexion is actually more...how do I say it,youthful than others?That's the best I can describe it.
> 
> Lily:Really?Youthful?That's a compliment you give to older women,Leon.
> 
> Leon:You're right,but to be honest,you just seemed mature at your own age,I guess I should've used beautiful instead.
> 
> Lily:No,I don't think beautiful is the right word,either.I rather just used the word simple.That's enough for me.
> 
> Leon:Yeah,I guess so.By the way,where's Hop?It's only us here in the end note.
> 
> Lily:Training in Route 1.He'll probably be back soon,though.


	7. The Pokemon Research Lab,Fun Stuff Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Leon get into the Pokemon Research Lab,where Professor Magnolia does her studies.However,they meet an old face from Leon's past in the Lab.

**Wedgewurst,Pokemon Research Lab |November 16**

Books were pretty much everywhere on the shelves and the floor.Greenery of all kinds were behind glass.I even saw the same tea pot on the table. "It still looks the same as last time..." "I've got to give it to Professor Magnolia.",Leon said, "Everything in here looks fascinating..." "Bow wark!"...Bow wark?

Both of us turned to the left,with the Yamper the cause of noise.The Pokemon was in a happy state,probably because of Leon.I guess they know each other,seeing that Leon was here before.However,I don't remember a Yamper being here when I visiting with mum the first time.Yamper ran to Leon,kneeling.It jumped on him,licking his cheeks with limitless affection. "What is it today,Leon?".A smooth voice came from atop on the stairs,with a girl in fashionable clothing...at least,that's what I think.

"Looking for info on another never-before-seen,super strong,Pokemon?",she sarcastically remarked. "I wish you'd stop with these outlandish requests.".She gracefully walked down the stairs,as if being a princess. "Good to see you too,Yamper1",Leon greeted the doggo.The Pokemon then ran back to the girl,most definitely their Trainer. "Yamper here is a real champ when it comes to helping you find your way around.",Leon explained, "He came to my rescue plenty of times back in the day,when i got lost on the road.Oh yeah,and that's his Trainer,Sonia.".He pointed over to her.

What a quick introduction from someone else.

"A friend of yours?".I asked, "What can you tell me about her?" "What can I say about Sonia?",Leon actually thought it out in his head. "Well,I like the way she cooks.She makes food you can gobble down in a flash.". "Tsk,",Sonia expressed her annoyance, "What kind of introduction is that?Did you forget we were rivals during our Gym Challenge?".She made her hands into fists,pumping them eagerly. "It wasn't just Yamper helping you out,I did,too.".Sonia calmed her composure,before properly introducing herself. "Anyway,nice to meet you!",she perked up, "Name's Sonia.I'm the Professor's assistant.". "This is Lily.She's a new Pokemon Trainer.Set her on the right path,would you?".Wow,what a plain way introducing me.Regardless,I bowed my head, "Nice to meet you,Sonia.I hope you help me become a better Trainer to my Pokemon.".

Sonia stepped back a bit,looking startled. "Is-Is something wrong?",I asked,worried. "N-No,not really,",Sonia assured me, "It's just,I've never heard someone as formal as you before.I'm not used to it,really." "Don't worry,",Leon replied, "Lily's not good at talking to people casually.I'm working to get her better at socializing.".Sonia giggles at the response."Really?Then,I'll with it,too." "Please don't." "What?" "What is it?" "Nothing.I thought I heard you say something just now." "Oh,okay.".

I looked around the Lab.It really hasn't changed at all. "Do you clean regularly?",I asked Sonia. "Ah,yes,I do.",she answered, "I try my best at keeping the Lab at tip-top shape." 'I see...".I glanced in all directions,looking for anything that changed at all. "Um,are you looking for something in particular?",Sonia asked, "If you like,I can-" "No,no,",I said, "I don't really need help.". "Oh,that's right!",Leon exclaimed,before turning his eyes onto me. "Is it okay if I tell her?" "Yeah,sure." "In the past,Lily here came before.",Leon started, "her mum took her and Hop to deliver a parcel and to see me." "When was it?I would always remember anyone visiting here." "It was right after we set out on the Gym Challenge.You probably just left at the time." "That makes sense.What happened next?" "Uh,a incident happened,and traumatized her." "Really!?What happened when I was gone?" "No clue.Lily doesn't want to speak about it.It's better if we left it alone,right?" "Now that's just makes me more curious...but you're right.We shouldn't pry in someone else's business.".These two are so understanding.

Right after talking,Yamper went to Leon's side,tugging his cape,then running out the door. "Ah,hold on,I'm coming,Yamper!".Leon followed the Pokemon.Sonia breathed a small sigh as he left. "What does he think I am?",she complained,slapping her head in the process. "He's always got his head in the clouds.It's no wonder he gets lost all the time.".She glanced in my direction. "Oh,",she piped, "Looks like you got a Rotom Phone.Hey there.Rotom!".The phone went out of my pocket,stoppingand floating in front of me. "Bzzzrt!" "Rotom Phones are handy little things,aren't they?They've got a map and a navigation tool.",she rambled, "That said,Leon still gets lost,so...Oh,sorry.So tell me,do you know a lot about Pokemon?" "You bet!I've read books on them." "Well said!" Sonia beamed, "In that case,I'll make it so that you can use the Pokedex on your Rotom Phone!"

I gave her my Rotom Phone,doing a few installments and updates,gave me back my phone.Turning it back on,I saw the Pokedex app in it. "Just so you know,the Pokedex is from my gran!",Sonia reminded, "Could you let Gran know that you received the Pokedex?".As she told me,her Yamper came back to her side,rubbing her legs. "Sure,I was planning to meet her,anyway.Where does she live?" "She lives in the house down along Route 2." "Alright then,I'm going.".Just when i opened the door,Sonia called out to me. "Wait,before you go,I have a question...".I already knew what she was going to ask. "It's about the incident Leon explained,right?",I correctly guessed. "That's right...I see that you don't feel comfortable talking about it,but I...was hoping if you could give me a brief summary of what happened.".

...Well,I can just say what I told others who asked the same question.It's small,but it's the truth.I'm not going to talk any further than that.

"A guy was covered in blood." "What-!" "Goodbye." "Wait-".I immediately shut the door behind me.She doesn't seemed like the type to chase after someone just for information.Right after I left the Lab,I was confronted by a strange man in simple clothing. "Hey there,Trainer!",he responded, "Sorry to stop you." "...Do you need something from me?",I monotonous asked. "You just left the Pokemon Lab,right?",he continued, "So that means you've got a Pokedex,yeah?" "That's right,",I replied, "I don't see why you're talking to me." "I love talking to new Trainers and giving them useful stuff.",he said with his intentions.He handed me a potion,the one you can find anywhere in a Pokemon Store.They're usually located in the Pokemon Center,though I've heard of them used to having their own separate building. "It's a Potion.Use it when your Pokemon's HP-their hit points-gets low.HP is like a Pokemon's stamina.You can even use Potions during battle.",his explanation sounded like rambling,but his final words struck a small cord in me.

"Knowledge is power!It's a good idea to talk to lots of different people and read everything you can on your journey!".Finally,he left.

I pondered about the last part.There's no way I could talk to random people.Oh...right.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Postwick |August 16 (7 years ago...)**

" _Okay Lily,do you your best to talking to other kids today." "Why,mum?I don't like people,y'know." "Oh?Does that mean you don't like me too?" "No....I didn't mean you..." "One day,you might have to live all on your own.Maybe you can go on a journey in the future!" "There's no way I can do that!I like home!" "I'm kidding,I'm kidding!...Well,when you're an adult,I might leave you." "But...but why?You're not going to be here anymore?Like dad when he left on the cruise?" "Oh,no,no,I'm not going to leave now.I'm going to stay with until I...I need to see someone.Someone up high,in the skies." "So you're going to be a Flying-type Pokemon?" "Y-Yeah!I'm going to transform into a Flying-type Pokemon,to meet them!" "What about dad?Did he turned into a Water-type or a Flying-type Pokemon?" "...He became a Water-type Pokemon!He's having fun with the other people who also turned into Water Pokemon!" "I see,I see!" "...I think we're getting off topic.Okay sweetie,just try your best making a friend.Even one friend is okay.Find someone who would want to be your friend.Try,just a little bit!" "But why would anyone be my friend?I'm weird and they won't let me play Pokemon Battles with them." "What did I say earlier?" "...Try,just a little bit!" "That's right!Go on,sweetie.I can't wait to hear about your day,when you come back!" "Okay!Goodbye!" "Goodbye,sweetie!"._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

...And that friend turned out to be Hop.Amazing how he managed to befriend me,despite knowing I'm not interested in Pokemon battles.Unknowingly,I walked on to the road,looking as if I'm wandering.I stopped,staring straight to the Pokemon Center again,Hop was right in front of it."Got your Pokedex from Sonia?",Hop asked. "I did,",I replied, "It was pretty quick to download." "Then it's time to meet lots of different Pokemon and start building up a strong team!",he cheered, "But battling strong Pokemon in the wild can leave your team in a bad way.Not to mention what battling another Trainer can do...",his voice grew a little deeper,then exploding with optimism, "Luckily,we've got Pokemon Centers!".

"Luckier yet,they're dead easy to spot.They look the same wherever you go.",he stated, "Come on,Lily.Bet you've never been inside one!".He walked on to the Center,me following him.Inside,it was brightly lit in with the lights on the top,accompanied with the blue screens on the left,right,and behind the Nurse Joy.Products of all kinds are behind the Store Clerk and the Rater,as I like to call him. "Level with me,Lily.Is this you first time in a Pokemon Center?",Hop asked. "Of course not,",I replied,"I've been in this Center before.Nothing hard." 'Then I don't think you need me to tell you what you already know.",he said,but I could hear a bit of disappointment in him.Odd.

"If you two kids are Pokemon Trainers,you might want to buy some Potions before you head out!",a random man called out to us. "Cheers!I'm already good,though.",Hop responded, "I'm heading to Route 2,Lily!Come find me,maybe,when you're done here!".Right after,he ran off outside.Hop can really run,can't he?Never mind that,though.This is one of the reasons I came back here in the first place.I healed up my Pokemon,bought about...5 Potions,then tried to leave,until a thought crosses my mind. _"Maybe I could try to give my Pokemon nicknames..."._ I thought about for a deep while.I know I'm indecisive,but in the past,most kids would nicknamed their Pokemon.Sometimes I'm teased when i said that I wouldn't ever nicknamed my own Pokemon in the future.Then,an idea took me.I went to the Rater,finally content in this.

"Hey,do you still help with nicknames?" "I sure do,Lily.Do you want to give your Pokemon a nickname?" "Yes.While we're at it,get me a Pecha juice." "Okay,then.Hold on,let me get something a little extra.To celebrate your start on a journey." "...Thanks."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wedgewurst |November 16**

That was easier than I thought.Who knew.The Rater even gave me a Large Sweet Plenty-of-Potato Curry.Eagerly,I took out all my Pokemon so far. "Come out,Bedivere,Perceval,and Greed.".All three of them popped on the ground.For those of you commenting on the weird names,I've decided to use Knight names for my Pokemon from now on.Well,excluding Greed.I couldn't remember a legendary knight name for him.I didn't think it would suit him anyway.

Bedivere went to my side,clutching his feelers to my leg.Perceval bolted towards him,pecking.He kept on the assault until Bedi was on the verge of tears.Seeing this,Greed grabbed Perceval,to stop him from hurting Bedi.All I'm doing was staring at them.Their first impression of each other wasn't great,besides Greed saving Bedivere,anyway.I gave out a sigh,resulting in all three of them going to me,with worried looks on their faces.These guys...geez. "Okay now,all three of are going to be a team from now on.Wether you like it or not,you're going to have to work together." Bedivere did a gasping face.Greed did an understanding look.Perceval,seems frustrated at the thought of working with them.I guess he's not used to working with others,just like me.

"Perceval,Perceval,look at me.",look at me he did. "I know you don't like working with others.You're Quirky,kinda like me.I get it,a little bit.".Perceval's face went back to normal,but he quickly looked the other way,scoffing. "Don't be like that.",Arceus,I'm sounding like mum each day. "Anyway,in the future,I'd like all of you to get along,okay?Okay now,back in the Pokeballs.".At the same time,all of them became a flash of light,going back into the Pokeballs. Once again,I gave out a sigh. "This is going to take a long time,huh...".

As I advanced to Route 2,another realization hit me.I could buy my own clothes now.Hastily,I turned back to the back of the town,finding a clear,bright clothing store.Or more popularly named,a boutique.When I went inside,all of the space were mostly covered in clothes galore."Welcome to our boutique!",the clerk greeted me,"Anything I can help you find?". "Uh...um...",I try to find simple words,searching and searching for them. "Oh,",the clerk gasped,making me jumped, "you're her daughter,aren't you?" "...Who?" "Oh,your mother didn't tell you yet?We've seen each other many times here!I'm one of your mother's friends from childhood.",she explained, "Ah,those were the days...".I stared at her uncomfortably as she reminisced about the past. "Ah!",she snapped back to reality, "Sorry about that!When I daydream,I get struck in it.".I wasn't bothered by it,as I thought about what kinds of friends mum has.

"Your mother told me how you weren't able to talk well.",she said, "If you'd like,you can just tell me what you want,get it,and you can pay without saying a word!".She's really understanding,but I was stuck on the first sentence.Was she complaining about me?A anxiety creeps in me.It was a bit hard,but I ignored it and continued. "Here's the catalogue,",the clerk passed to me, "Tell me what strikes your fancy.".I gazed through it clearly.I don't want to spend a lot of money for just clothes...there wasn't much to look for,anyway.

I'm not interested in shirts,so I'll stay with the Simple Shirt Dress...the jackets looks nice,but i feel like it's too much...I'll probably buy some socks.I heard people like high-thigh socks...maybe Black Loafers?I'll definitely buy both the Gray Scally Cap and another Knit Beret...Is,is this how mum felt like when buying clothes?No wonder she takes long about it.

"Uh...High Socks,Cropped Leggings,Compression Tights,and Thigh-High Socks,all Gray..." "Okay...anything else?" "...Loafers?Black,if you have the color." "We have it.What else?" "A Scally Cap and a Knit Beret,both Gray." "Wow,you sure love your gray." "It's my favorite color.So what does it all add up to?" "Let's see...$16,610.Can you pay for it?".I look through my wallet to see only $28,000 left.Subtract that...I'll only have $11,390 left... "...Uh,take out the High Socks and the Compression Tights." "That'll add up to...$15,030.That's not much taken." "...I'll pay for it." "Okay...oh,do you want to put some of them on?" "Uh,I'll put on the Thigh-High Socks,the Loafers,and the Gray Scally Cap." "Okay,please go to the changing room.".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wedgewurst |November 16 (About 5 minutes later...)**

...Arceus,that was longer than I expected.I had to change the Scally Cap for a Knit Beret.I didn't like the tag on the side.My appearance didn't change much,but at least I bought my own clothes on my own.I never knew why mum never wanted me to wear Thigh-High Socks.She always told that guys would look at my thighs if I wore it,something about 'Zettai Ryouiki'.I don't know what it is,and I'm not sure if I want to understand it.It felt comfortable,so I decided to keep it on me for now.

I stopped by the berry store before I went to Route 2,because the guy selling them is just so damn kind to me,I felt bad for not buying anything.I've heard that he might close his business.Besides,I felt like the berries will be useful in the future.My money's running low though...Alright,I'm going to advance the plot now.No more looking around.I followed the trail to the Route,only to find Hop,seemingly waiting for me.

"Hop?",I asked, "Weren't you going to the Professor's house?" "Listen,Lily,",Hop said intently, "I've been thinking...since we're Pokemon Trainers now,both of us are going to try getting in the Gym Challenge,right?".I shook my head with an sigh, "Mum told me I have to,or else you won't get to do it this year." "Oh,",he responded with a single word,then realized what both our mums plotted for me. "Oh.OH.Ohhh...Jeez,so it's like that,huh?Apologies." "Did you realize what they did to me just now?It was obvious at the start!",I stated the obvious. "Sorry,sorry,",he stammered,bowing his head, "I really didn't know what they were thinking." "You gotta be more aware sometimes,Hop." "You're right.I'm sorry.".His face went to the ground.

"Anyways...can we get back on track?",I changed the topic.Hop's face became excited,if you could call it that."Ah!Yeah!Yeah,I forgot about it!" "So what's the Gym Challenge?".A stark,silence aura filled the atmosphere. "The Gym Challenge,mate!The annual competition where Trainers can battle it out for the right to challenge the Champion!But the trick is that you've got to be endorsed if you want to take part." "Endorsed",I said confused,"Like,approval for something?" "That's it!",Hop exclaimed, "But Lee doesn't seem to think I'm up to snuff...so I'm thinking I ought to talk to the Professor and see if she could help!And I'm taking you with me!".

"What.",I said flatly. "You've got to take part,too!",Hop encouraged, "A proper rival is just the thing every Trainer needs to keep growing stronger,after all.Keeps you motivated,right?" "Not for me,",I stated firmly, "I wasn't planning to do it in the first place." "Aw,c'mon,I said I was sorry about that!Besides,your mum will probably watch the opening to the Gym Challenge!If she doesn't see you on the screen,she'll be taking your ear,won't she!?".I shuttered at the thought of mum.I can handle the lecture,but the way she makes me do a seiza...even my legs are terrified at the idea. "Alright,fine.",I agreed, "I'll go with you.".

Hop...hopped up and down with happiness. "Yes!Yes!Thank you,Lily!Seriously,thank you!",Hop hold my hands, "It's because of you that I get to be in the Challenge!And you doing it too,this is the best!"...He's way too excited for this. "Okay,okay,calm down.Professor Magnolia's house is at the end of Route 2,right?" "Right,so let's head there...and give our teams the chance to train up a bit along the way!".Hop ran again,his feet hitting the cobblestone path.He can really stretch his legs.His dream was to always become a Champion like his brother.He almost always talk about him,how cool he is,and how he looks up to him.It got annoying at times.

But at the end of a day,we're still friends.You can bet on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:Lily and Hop knew each other at the age of 4!They met when Lily was exploring a forest alone during a field trip.Hop found her and took her back.Their friendship is as old as 10 years!
> 
> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):Arceus,it's been that long!?
> 
> Hop(the unsuspecting one):It sure is,Lily!I don't think we were friends when we met each other,though...
> 
> Leon(Galar's Champion):Lets see...you started bragging about her at 7...so 7?
> 
> Hop:No,push it back 2 years.We became friends at 5!
> 
> Sonia(The Professor's Assistant):Oh,wow!Now that's a friendship!When did it start?
> 
> Hop:Well,it started with a bet-
> 
> Lily:Which will be explained in the Christmas special!
> 
> Hop and Leon:WHAT!?
> 
> Sonia:A...Christmas special!?But I've just debuted in this chapter!
> 
> Lily:Relax,there's probably going to be 1 more chapter before the Christmas Special.
> 
> Hop:But the Author just finished this chapter...they already thought of a Christmas Special?Talk about planning ahead.
> 
> Leon:That's really impressive.I wonder how they'll be able to finish the chapter on time.
> 
> Sonia:If it's the Author,I'm sure they'll make it!Though they'll still have to type the special...I hope they have enough time to spend with their family,too.
> 
> Lily:Hmmmm,doubt it,but it's better to stay optimistic.In the Christmas Special,it'll be detailing on how Hop and I began our friendship and how we became the best friends we are today.
> 
> Hop:Yeah!
> 
> Lily:Just stay tune for 1 more chapter!We won't disappoint you,our audience!*wink*...Okay,lets end the chapter here.
> 
> Sonia:What a straight forward ending.
> 
> Hop:Don't worry,she does that regularly.You get used to it.


	8. Professor Magnolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes through Route 2,to meet the Professor Researching Dynamax Phenomenon,Professor Magnolia.When she gets there however,she is asked of something she can't refuse.

**Route 2 |November 16**

"Over here,Lily!",Hop called to me,catching up to him.It took some time because I explored the town and found some Revives. "I'm here,I'm here.",I repeatedly called out. "All right,Lily?It's time we filled in our teams a bit-" "And I'm here to teach you how!".A booming voice shook us from behind,revealing to be Leon.Hop even made a surprise expression,raising his hands upwards. "You'll need to catch Pokemon if you've got any hope of filling in that Pokedex." "Lee!?Where'd you come from?",Hop asked with amazement. "Only...",Leon ignored Hop's question,but stopped his sentence when he noticed the three Pokeballs on my bag.Bedi was sitting,Perceval was pecking,and Greed was just looking.

"Look at you,little Lily!",he burst, "You've already caught some on your own!" "I'm pretty sure that catching Pokemon is basic these days.",I pointed out. "Your mum gave you those Pokeballs,did she?",he asked. "She did,",I replied, "Though I don't know how she'd got it in the first place." "I'll give you some more Pokeballs.",he said as he passed a whole bag of it, "In return,I'll only ask that you catch plenty of Pokemon!". "Uh...sure.",I said hesitantly when I grabbed the bag of Pokeballs.There's about 20 Pokeballs in here.How much is 1 Pokeball again?

"The Pokemon around here seems easy to catch.",Leon continued, "Almost like they're itching to join some Trainer's team,wouldn't you say?".He gave one of his smiles, "The Pokemon on your team will get EXP.Points when you catch Pokemon,too.".Now that's neat. "And of course,they get EXP.Points from battle,so take on the other Trainers you meet along the path to help your Pokemon thrive.Your Pokemon will keep on changing and growing as you get stronger together,no doubt...but even I don't know exactly how yet!Show your Champion something good,all right?".And just like that,he ran off.

"All right!",shouted Hop, "I'm gonna catch loads of Pokemon.The professor will be shocked when she sees!".And another,he ran off.

...I guess I have to go catch a Pokemon now,huh?

I walked up to the grass,glancing around my surroundings.Most of the Pokemon I see are Rookidees,but I already caught one.Suddenly,a Pokemon popped out.It was a Fox Pokemon,red and brown,with a mischievous look on it's face.My mind's made up.I'm going to catch that Pokemon.I rushed over to it,dodging the Rookidees bolting everywhere. "I got you now!".With my sudden appearance,the Pokemon-Nickit-readied their battle stance."Go,Perceval!".

The Bird Pokemon flapped his wings to have a safe landing with his feet.Perceval turned to me,expecting directions."All right,Peck!".He flapped over to Nickit to deliver a peck to the head.Seeing how both are low-leveled,that attack must've only deal a bit of damage.Jumping up on it's feet,the Nickit went to Perceval and started beating him up.Though,the Beat Up was probably weaker,since it works efficiently when there's a team.It didn't deal any knock back at all. "Do one more Peck!".Just as Perceval was preparing to hit,the Nickit disappeared.

"Huh?".I looked all over the area,wondering where the Nickit went.Perceval was confused,too.Then a cry,a cry from my Pokemon. "Perceval!".He bounced back,before getting hit again. "It's Quick Attack,isn't it?".Stopping it's small assault,the Nickit snickered at us.Frustrated,Perceval rapidly flapped to it,managing one more Peck,enough to get it to a weak point.It was time to catch it. "Alright,come on!".I threw the Pokeball.The aim wasn't perfect,but it hit the Nickit anyway.

Shaking once...twice...three times...a click sounded.It was my victory. "Yes!".

_Nickit has been caught!Would you like to give it a nickname?_

I faltered at the words.It doesn't help that Nickit is a girl.There's not a lot of female characters in that story,so maybe I could use a knight's name?All of the knights are guys,though.I'll just try to think of a feminine one.

"Uh...how...about,Gaheris?".I entered the name for her. _Gaheris has been added to your party._ I checked her summary.

_This Pokemon is pretty Impish by nature.We first met one another on 11/16/2019,and it was on Route 2!At the time,this Pokemon was Lv.5.It's proud of its power!_

Level 5...Perceval and Greed gained an level.Bedi's experience went up a bit.Not bad.Seeing Gaheris's health at a low point,I backtrack to the Pokemon Center,then continued.It was pretty fast,when I think about it.I stayed in the patches of tall grass to train the Fox Pokemon.While Gaheris was only a level below Perceval and Greed,her power is abnormally weak...in my eyes.Quickly,we battled wild Pokemon for about 4 minutes.She grows quite fast,too.Struggled,(had to detoured back to the Center.)but grewed fast.Now,she's Lv.7,Perceval's just turned Lv.9,Greed's at the cusp of Lv.8,and Bedi's at Lv.10.Amazing.

Okay,it's time to move on.The author's really wants to work on that Christmas Special,so they're rushing this a bit.

Finally proceeding,I stepped forward from the tall grass,only to be greeted by the sight of another Trainer.The boy was ready to battle,throwing his Pokeball up and down.Definitely confident,but too much of it can cost you.Knowing what's going to happen,I walked into his eyesight,alerting him. "It's common manners for Pokemon Trainers to battle when their eyes meet." "Yeah,I knew this would happened..." "Did you say something?" "Nope,let's just battle.".

The Youngster-Jake-sent out his Skwovet,who looks the same level as the wild Pokemon. "C'mon,Perceval.",the bird leaped out,readying his battle stance.Seeing Perceval quicker,I gave the order,"Use Peck.".Rapidly,Perceval stabbed the Skwovet with his beak,knocking it off.It didn't seem to do too much damage,however. "Skwovet,Tackle!".The opposing Pokemon leaped,straight-forwardly hitting Perceval like a ball.The damage did a scratch,but just a single scratch. "Use Peck!" "Skwovet,do Tackle again!".We repeated moves until Skwovet fainted.There was a small gap between our Pokemon's levels,but Perceval was a bit more than the usual. "Ahh,Skwovet!".Healing Perceval with a Potion,I walked up to Jake,bowing to him.His Skwovet,shaked off his dizziness to see me bowing.

"Thank you for the Pokemon battle.".Jake could only sigh at me,however, "Whenever there's a strong Trainer,I always look right at them...".He handed over $360,then went back to slump. "Man,first that guy,now her?Today's just not my day...".I guess he means that he met Hop already.Is he quick at fighting,too?I passed the boy,trying my best not to notice his pessimism.

Okay now,prepare for repetitive words.It'll probably get bored for you readers.

**(1 minute later...)**

"Trainer's Tips?...I already know about that...huh?Neat,2 Potions!".

**(2 minutes later...)**

"I came here for just 3 Pokeballs?".

**(1 minute later...)**

"Cute and strong,together in combination!" "Do you shout that every time you challenge someone?" "I shout it because it's the truth!" "...Yeah,okay,I can see how Chewtles are cute." _Received_ _$504!_

**(2 minutes later...)**

"I couldn't beat Hop,but I'm gonna beat you!" "If Hop can beat you,I can too." "Just because both of you started at the same time doesn't mean you're strong as him!" _The opposing Blipbug and Nickit fainted!_ "...Do you want to take that back?" "Lose to wild Pokemon...lose to many Trainers..." "I'll take it as a 'yes'." _Received $420!_

**(Literally just 5 seconds later...)**

Beating that Youngster finally let arrive at the Professor's home.It looked beautiful,but there's some roots ingrained on the roof.Guess they neglected the greenery for aesthetic.Staring at the wild growth of the plants,I snapped back in front me,Hop,Leon,and Professor Magnolia.A wild Yamper made me ran towards them,bumping into Hop. "Aw,jeez-Lily?",the guy turned his head to me, "You okay,mate?" "Yeah,",I replied, "Just a Yamper running to me.Nothing serious.".I reached out his hand,pulling me back up.

"Look,",he chirped, "There's the Professor!".I stared at the old lady talking to Leon. _"Oh wow,Professor Magnolia aged actually good.".I thought._ "So have you unraveled all the secrets of the Dynamaxing phenomenon yet?",Leon inquires her. "Oh goodness,no.",she confided, "The whole thing is still full of questions.I'd hoped my granddaughter would take over my research,but...".She stopped,noticing our presence. "Dear me,I'm sorry.I didn't even noticed my guests!".She walked on over to us,introducing herself.

"My name is Magnolia.Welcome,young Trainers!",Professor Magnolia welcomed us enthusiastically. "Oh?".She took a quick glance at me and walked a little closer. "Dear,I've seen you before,haven't I?",she asked. "You have.",I answered, "We met when I was about...7?A little years later after Leon became the Champion.". "Ah!",she gasped, "That's right!Your mother delivered a parcel to me.We had a quick talk,but when she was about to leave...".I glanced at Leon,who was listening intently. "Okay,I remember about it.",I said,trying to avoid the topic, "We have something else we have to talk about right now." "Right,of course,",she agreed, "Now come,lets head indoors.".

As we went in,I stared at Leon,who seemed to noticed that I'm not going to give him the answers anytime soon.I smirked at the fact.The Champ did a confused smile,annoyed at me.I can tell,this is going to be fun,toying with him in the future.

I sat in a chair while Hop stood up. "Why,Hop dear.",Magnolia called out, "I see Wooloo has made some new friends.",she then twisted her head to me. "And I remember your name now.you must be Lily." "That's right,Professor Magnolia.",I greeted politely. "I trust you received the Pokedex from Sonia.",she said,passionately, "I'm sure you'll have it complete in no time!". "You remember about Dynamaxing,right,Lily?",Leon asked. "Of course,we talked about it yesterday.",I answered with a straight face. "Professor Magnolia has been doing research into the Dynamax phenomenon for years and years.",he explained, "And it takes a proper understanding of the thing if you plan to use Dynamaxing to the fullest!".

"There you go again,Leon.",Magnolia said, "Always talking about Pokemon.There are other things that are worth knowing about,too,you know.Like how many different types of tea there are!".I snickered a bit,covering my mouth so no one could see it. "Hey,Professor.",Hop started, "Do us a favor,would you?Help us convince Lee he should endorse us for the Gym Challenge!".The Professor went after that right away,shooting Leon a question. "Oh Leon,why wouldn't you endorse them?" "Hop and Lily only just started out as Pokemon Trainers...There's still loads they don't know yet!".Wow,that's kinda a typical excuse from a parent.

"Dearie,I thought your dream was to have everyone in the Galar region become strong Trainers.Isn't that right?",Magnolia tempted. 'Well,yeah...",Leon agreed, "you're not wrong.That goal's precisely the reason I gave them both Pokemon,in fact.".While I sat in my seat,I stared at Hop eagerly hoping,his habits of clutching his fists together then pumping them in the air can tell you.Soon after,they both turned to us. "Right,then.In that case,how about this?",Leon offered, "Let's see if the two of you can show me such a brilliant battle that I'm left with no choice but to endorse you.And don't worry.I'll make sure both your teams are in good shape before the battle starts.".

Leon took our Pokeballs,using Potions out of nowhere from his cape.When I took them back,all four of them looked eager,even Greed. "Right!",Hop beamed, "I'll be waiting outside,Lily!".He rushed outside,with Leon following him behind. "Come outside when you finish your business with Professor Magnolia.See you!".Now,it was just the two of us here.Except the gardener.He's nice,so it's okay if he stays.

"So...",Professor Magnolia continued, "Are you willing to speak to me?" "...Leon already told you about it,hasn't he?",I asked.She nodded at the question. "If you want to let it out,you can talk to me.Though,I expect Leon to be listening in." "Yeah,that was probably his goal.",I sighed. "I don't care about it anymore,but the stress..." "I see,",Professor Magnolia said quietly, "Then you don't need to talk about it.If it hurts you so much that it stresses you out...I won't say a word about it.".I bowed at her response. "Thank you,Professor Magnolia.".

I walked towards the door,leaving the Professor behind. "Dear?",Magnolia called to me. "Yes?" "Show off your power.Leave that boy speechless.".I chuckled, "I will,Professor.I will.".

This is the first time I actually wanted to battle someone.I'm not going to lose that chance in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:There are two alternate universes:The Sword universe and The Shield universe.Both of them have two timelines:One that has Lily,and the other with another certain Trainer.
> 
> Hop(the unsuspecting one):Huh?What does the Fun Fact today mean?
> 
> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):You know how there's this alternate universe theory going on for a while?I think it's something similar to this.
> 
> Hop:So what's the difference?
> 
> Lily:Okay,I'm going to rant a little,so bare with me.
> 
> Hop:I'm listening.
> 
> Lily:People says Arceus created the universe,but not just one universe,no.That Pokemon made several universes,including ours. "Universes" will have mostly the same events happened to them. "Timelines" are like...split outcomes of the events...I think.
> 
> Hop:You're not even sure about it?
> 
> Lily:Let me finish.From what I heard from the author,we're in the Sword universe.In the other,Shield,there's probably another me going about.
> 
> Hop:Another you!?I don't think I can handle two Lilys!
> 
> Lily:But,in another timeline,which is probably right next to us,in both universes...I wasn't born.We never met,and we were never friends.You were probably best friends with another Trainer,though.Maybe a counterpart of me...Hop?
> 
> Hop:...
> 
> Lily:Hey,Hop?...Did you faint!?While standing!?
> 
> Leon(Galar's Champion):What's going on?Hop!?
> 
> Sonia(The Professor's Assistant):Arceus,what happened here?
> 
> Lily:I-I was trying to explain about alternate universes,and when I was talking about how there isn't another me...
> 
> Magnolia(The Professor):Ah yes,that theory...I remember I used to work on it with several famous Professors from the other Regions.
> 
> Lily:Why would he faint at that?
> 
> Sonia:Well,lets see...for example,I can't really see anyone else but Leon become the Champion when we were doing the Gym Challenge.
> 
> Leon:That's really...sweet of you actually.
> 
> Magnolia:Read the lines sometimes,boy.
> 
> Sonia:It's probably the same for Hop.He can't see anyone else but you becoming his best friend.
> 
> Lily:Hop?Hop!
> 
> Hop:Huh!?Sorry about that!Was...Was I sleeping?
> 
> Lily:You fainted when I said that there's wasn't another me in another timeline...
> 
> Hop:T-There's no you?...
> 
> Lily:H-He fainted again...
> 
> Magnolia:I'm sure he'll wake up on time for the Christmas Special.It's in 5 days,after all.
> 
> Sonia:I sure hope so,Gran...
> 
> Magnolia:If some of you readers forgot the last End Note,here's the reminder:The special will explain how Lily and Hop became best friends.I believe the Author is having some trouble with it,saying to make it a separate part from the main story.For now,there will be Pokemon Sword:Three Whole Weeks and the new side stories,Pokemon Sword:Holiday Specials.Both of them will be in the series:Pokemon:Three Whole Weeks.One last thing before you got bored...the Author will renamed this story to Pokemon Sword:Three Whole Weeks(Lily's Story).
> 
> Sonia:That's...quite a lot to take in,Gran...The readers will be able to understand,right?And the Author knows what they're doing,right?
> 
> Magnolia:I know what I said,dear.Come now,lets end the End Note.


	9. Lily VS. Hop,Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From pulling some strings here and there,Lily and Hop is having another Pokemon Battle again.You know where this is going.

**Route 2,Professor Magnolia's House |November 16**

"Hurry it up,Lily!",Hop shouted, "You've gotta battle me so I can get myself an endorsement!" "Hold the heck up!",I screamed back,running back to him, "I'm coming,I'm coming!".As soon as I arrived,Hop makes an determined face. "I'm going to become the greatest Pokemon Trainer there is!And to do that,I need that endorsement to take part in the Gym Challenge!".He straightened his posture,pointing at me. "Come at me with everything you have so we can prove to Lee that we've got what it takes!" "Of course!I'm not going to throw away a challenge like this!".

I went to the left while Hop went on the right.We're able to sent our Pokemon out at anytime.With the referee's permission.We look towards Leon,with Professor Magnolia coming in our sights. "I'm rather interested in seeing how two young Trainers battle,too.If you don't mind.".Leon put his hands to his hips,making a pose like a strong leader,or in his case,a strong Champion. 

"Listen,you two.",the Champion started, "The reason I'm unbeatable is because I learn from every Pokemon battle I see or take part in.That's how I've gotten to where I am today.So show me something good in this battle!".

Hop and I stepped forward to each other.Hop crossed his arms,announcing, "It's time for my legend to begin!".He readied his stance,sending out Wooloo,his longtime friend. "Go,Perceval!".The Bird Pokemon landed,almost tripping over nothing.

"Have you've gotten a bit stronger?",he remarked.It's kinda obvious that with some hair poking out,I was training.I don't know why,but I feel like I'm overpowering Hop here.Wooloo looks weaker than Perceval.

"Okay,Perceval,use Hone Claws.".He focused on his legs and began to scratch on the field.The sound was like hearing sharp fingernails clawing on a greenboard,but not really that annoying.Hop covered his ears,shouting,"Use Growl,Wooloo!".Wooloo 'baaah',very cutely,what other Wooloo would mostly do.Growl will always reduce a Pokemon's attack.Guess I don't really need to use Hone Claws.

"Fine then,Peck!".Perceval dashed to Wooloo until it got a clear sight of the target's face.All of Wooloo's body is covered in wool,except it's face.It was basically a weak point in the open.Stopped for a second,then hit with his beak.Wooloo flew back right in front of Hop,panicking.Though,that panicking was quickly erased at once. "Wooloo,Growl again!".The endearing cry came out of the Pokemon's mouth.I glanced at Perceval,who was actually hesitating.

From what I've read about Rookidee,they're said to fight anyone,everyone that was willing to fight.If captured or tamed,they're really, _really,_ loyal to their partner or Trainer.However,they're easily gullible to moves that involves acting,like Growl. "Perceval,remember that sound.",Perceval hopped to my face, "That's the sound of faking.Don't ever think that that's the real thing.Never,ever,think that it's the real thing.".

After hearing my words,the face of surprise and shock on Perceval was a little funny for me.He even had a small drop of sweat next to one of his eyes.Closing,accepting my words as fact,he turns back to Wooloo,with a angry look for being duped.It made the Wool Pokemon jump up in worry "It's okay,just use Growl again!".And he did.The sound of being cute wasn't there,replaced by fear.Perceval didn't stop to feel pity,however.

"Use Peck!".Without hesitation,he landed.With a critical hit.

_"I already got a critical hit this early!?"_

Critical hits are random.To get it so early is...shocking.

"A crit already!?You sure aren't pulling any stops!",Hop exclaims.Now he's probably going to expect more out of me.Damn it.

"Sorry,Wooloo!".Returning his partner to his Pokeball,he grabs another behind it, "Go,Scorbunny!".The Rabbit Pokemon landed rather,dramatic.It was even posing a bit too. "Uh...come back,Perceval.".Perceval was shocked by my own decision.It started throwing a tantrum,probably because he wanted to battle.I silenced him into his Pokeball,but even then,it was still rattling.I didn't need to look twice where Bedi's Pokeball is. "Go,Bedivere!".While he lands,he's hiding his shock over sending him into the fray.I guess Bedi doesn't think of himself as strong. "Don't worry,you'll ace this!",I encouraged.

"Now then,Water Gun!".With bursting out the water,it pushed Scorbunny into a tree. "Scorbunny!",Hop exclaims.He turned to me with an uneasy smile,"Well,look at you!Seems you've really learned your type matchups!",Hop praises me. "Of course.This is basic!",yelled at me across the field.Scorbunny slowly gets off the ground,but I could tell that he's trying to make it look like it didn't hurt.Bedivere stared at him,shaking.They are still friends,but even though we fought Hop once,he's still scared at the prospect at hurting his own friends.No,more than that:The way Bedi acted with Scorbunny and Grookey were like siblings,family.

"Have a taste of our true power!",Hop pumps his fists towards the skies, "Our flames are burning bright!Scorbunny,Ember!".A small,weak ball of flame shoots out of Scorbunny's mouth.When it hit Bedivere,well,for a crybaby like him,he wasn't fazed.He just shook off the minimal aftermath. "...Use Water Gun again.".With the water heavily pouring on the Scorbunny,it was already over for him.He landed right on front of Hop,gasping in surprise and shock."Scorbunny!",without hesitation,he returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

The sky was filled in a orange haze.Hop's face blurred as Scorbunny went back.I fully expected him to be angry,but no.Instead,he's smiling from all of this,wincing one of his eye in the process. "It'll be a close one!But that's exactly my sort of match!".Becoming determined,he threw out his final Pokeball,revealing a Rookidee.Looks like he just caught him.Unlike Perceval,he seems cool and collected,but there's something about his personality kinda eggs me,like he's acting.How can I tell that Hop's Rookidee is a male?...Pure luck.

"Bedivere,Water Gun!".Like before,he squirts out the water,as fast as a bullet.Rookidee tried to dodge it,by flying.It's...showing off without actually doing anything.Good thing Bedi's faster,shooting Rookidee from the sky,almost like a sniper.Right after Rookidee fell to the ground,he tended to his feathers,then gave a mean death glare to Bedi,Leer.I don't think that Hop ordered him to do that.Could his Pokemon tell what Hop was thinking?His Trainer has a smug look.I don't like smug looks.As I thought about a strategy,Bedi suddenly started to cry,but I can't hold it against him.I would've cried too if I was younger.

Then I remember one thing from the Pokedex's entry.

If a Sobble gets threatened,their tears are as potent as 100 onions.

Just like the Pokedex said,the Rookidee's eyes start welling up.The opposing Pokemon's so worried about his appearance that he covered his eyes with his wings."Huh?Is-Is sonething wrong,Rookidee?".What I didn't know is that a Sobble's tears affects the Trainer,too.Hop's eyes became full of water. "What...?Why am I...*Hic*,crying?This doesn't make any sense!".With Hop distracted,this gave me a good chance to strike back. "Water Gun!".

STAB and being naturally stronger than the opposing Pokemon was already set in stone.Bedivere defeated the Rookidee in that one swoop.It flopped to the floor,barely moving.If it wasn't for twitching,I'd assumed I've killed it.Quickly,Hop returned his Rookidee to his Pokeball,"Off!Gutted that I lost...",he slapped his forehead, "But I'd expect nothing less from my rival!".He lowered himself to his knees,"And I even got my Pokeball throw perfect,too!".Hop straightened himself rather suddenly, "The sting of defeat and the joy of victory...I guess going through both is the key to the two of us getting stronger,right?".

"It sure is,",I said as we both walked up to each other, "well,even before we battled the first time,we've already experienced it.".We shook hands. "You know it!I'll keep getting stronger,no matter what.Until I become the Champion,stay as my rival,'aight?" "Heh...'Aight.".

We both laughed at our words,voices,at that moment.At the start,it'll feel like a road,but when you reached the end...there'll be always a relief feeling in your body,saying that you made it.It's definitely the greatest feeling in the world to me.

We calmed down,Hop wiping away his genuine tears and me clutching my stomach a bit.Leon approaches us,a huge smile on him.He turned his face,looking at Hop,then to me. "Lily!Hop!",he announced, "Well,,after seeing a match like that one...I suppose I've little choice but to give you both an endorsement as Champion!".

Leon took out two letters with a red wax stamp.A letter of endorsement.The only thing Hop and I need to participate in the Gym Challenge.I opened the letter,written in these words:

_I,Galar's Champion Leon,has approved this Pokemon Trainer of worth to battle in the Gym Challenge.For if they breaks one law of battle,another peer of the Challenge,or ruin a place of memoir,I shall blame thineself,for my judgement has proved of fault.Thus,I will punished one of relinquishment of the worth of Challenge.However,as the time is now,we shall the future as the wait of life passes. -Leon Alexander Agate_

"...What's with the wording?" "Well,uh,the Chairman wanted to keep the ways letters are worded since the time the Gym Challenge started." "Oh,okay."

"Yes!Thanks,Lee!",Hop cheered, "I swear I'm going to win my way through the Gym Challenge to reach you!" "You may both be young still,and plenty rough around the edges,",Leon said, "but it was a proper battle.Charizard and I were both feeling the excitement in every last cell in our bodies!".Leon turned to Hop,while still smiling,had a concern look in his eye. "Hop,you've always tended to get caught up in things like how you throw your Pokeball out...Things that have nothing to do with real strength.Honestly,I'd been worried about you still obsessing over that sort of nonsense,but it seems you really have grown a bit,Little Brother!".

Leon turned to me next. "And I'd like to see some more thrilling Pokemon battles out of you,too,Lily." "...That's it?" "Yep.".

"All right,Lily!",Hop announces to me, "You and me are going to train up against one another to aim for the Champion's title!" "Against each other?",I asked. "The more we keep battling against one another,the more our Pokemon grow.",he explained, "Right now,we only have each other,so-Huh?".A faint noise of pressure is heard around the area."What's that!?".Hop hastily points towards the sky,a stream of red light falling to the dirt,right near us.When it hit the ground,two,small glows radiated with some light reflecting to the surface.It was begging us to pick them up.

Both of us rushed over to the scene,glancing at the sparkling stones.Hop grabbed them,looking at them before widening his eyes. "Lily!Would you look at this?They're Wishing Stars!" "Wishing...Stars?".I stared at the rocks,remarking to myself that it would make a profit.They'd seem like natural jewels,if you concluded that they fell from the sky."Oh!",I realized, "the rocks you need to Dynamax!" "Since there's two of them,you should take one yourself!".He quickly tossed one of the stones,catching it in my palm. "With one of these,my Pokemon can Dynamax!",Hop posed, "They're going to be massive!YES!".

"I'm amazed something as small as this can fall here.",I responded, "I wonder what it took to arrive here...".We gazed at them in awe,until both Leon and Magnolia walked up to us. "Trust you to pull something like this!",Leon said,puffing his chest wide, "They say Wishing Stars fall down for those who have a true wish in their heart,you know.". "There's a legend like that?",I asked once more. "There is,",he replied, "It's gotten widespread throughout the world.I'm sure you've read it somewhere before.It's been in other famous Professors books before." "Oh,",I pondered to myself, "I've only read on rocks and stones in other regions.I should catch up on stuff here...".

"I'm going to be the greatest Trainer ever!",Hop yells out in happiness, "I WILL be the greatest Trainer ever!I WILL BE THE GREATEST TRAINER EVER!!!" "I know you're excited Hop,but shout quieter...",I replied with a low voice. "How can you shout quieter!?",he said back to me, "But,I've said it three times,so surely my wish will come true now,right?" "Whatever suits you."."Don't be silly,Hop.",Magnolia explained, "Those Wishing Stars are composed of a curious sort of rock containing unknown power...They are one of the most precious resources we have here in the Galar region.But they won't do a thing for you in that state.Give them to me now,and I'll have you sorted.".

"Ah,right.You've done heaps of research on the Dynamax phenomenon,haven't you,Professor?",Hop asked with a frightening innocence. "That's...",I stopped before grinding into him,"Professor Magnolia's research was always based on the Dynamax phenomenon.It was always in her books.We learned it in the Elementary.How did you forgot?" "To be fair,she's telling the truth there.",Professor Magnolia interjected.All Hop did was scratch his back simply."Haha...well,uh...".For a brief second,he considered my words,before going back to the Professor,begging, "Please!Give Lily and me the power to Dynamax our Pokemon!".

"First we got to battle against that mad Pokemon in the Slumbering Weald,and now this...",Hop commented, "It really feels like we're getting caught up in the adventure of a lifetime!" "I understand your excitement,young man,but don't get carried away.",Professor Magnolia clarified, "You want to save your energy for tomorrow's journey!".She chuckled in delight,finding Hop's eagerness funny.It really is funny.

The Professor adjusted her glasses,as footsteps comes closer.They belonged to Sonia. "Seems I came back home right on time for all the excitement!",she smiled. "Oh,Sonia.",I reacted to her appearance plainly. "Hey,you lot,why not have some dinner?You must be hungry,right?".Short gurgles came out of everyone's stomachs. "I've been totally obsessed with making the latest trendy curries.".

"Nice!",Hop and I pumped up our fists,though I did it less visible to the eye. "If Sonia makes the food,it's guaranteed to be delicious!",Leon boasted. "By the way,I'm not up to date with curry,",I admitted a bit bashfully, "I've only eaten simple curries.What's the latest one?".Sonia's face shined with light,just like the sun. "Right now,it's Tropical Curry!A big shipment of fruit bunches came from the Alola region!",she smiled, "If you take a bite of one of the fruits then take a sip of the curry roux,you'd swear you felt a breeze from the tropical region.It's that good!". "Then what are we waiting for?",I beamed, "Let's go inside.I'll help you make it." "Really!?Thanks!".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Route 2,Professor Magnolia's House |November 17**

"Arceus,that's one of the softest blankets I've ever touched...",I murmured, "Must be high quality..." "It's morning at last!",Hop shouted,awakening my senses. "And time for our adventure to truly start!".

"Good morning to you,young Challengers.",Professor Magnolia greeted us, "I was just talking to Sonia here about the mad Pokemon you mentioned in the Slumbering Weald..." "Hop,is it true that you really met some Pokemon you didn't recognized?",Sonia asked fervently, "Is there anything more you can tell me about it?".

"Er,well,",Hop fumbled with his words, "there was this weird heavy fog,and then this even weirder Pokemon appeared...Lily tried to fight it off!But then I think we both passed out or something.It's all pretty hazy." "A right fount of information you are.",Sonia complimented, "That's enough information for me to go off of...".

"Lily,Hop,",Professor Magnolia interrupted,shifting out attention to her, "these are for you.".She slowly walked towards us,taking a moment to compose.She took out two white wristbands,with a red cross insignia on it.We slipped it on,showing it off.It kinda felt like joining an organization.

"Those are your Dynamax Bands.",Professor Magnolia explained,"I made them by fitting the Wishing Stars you found last night into those bands." "Thanks,Professor!This is brilliant!",Hop burst, "It's just like the one Lee has on him,too.Now we can Dynamax our Pokemon like he does!".The Professor sighed,"My word,you don't waste any time,do you?I think you'll find it's not so simple as all that.".She continued,"There are a number of conditions you must meet if you hope to have your Pokemon Dynamax and take on that gigantic form.".

"Now,don't be afraid to go to all sorts of places and meet all sorts of Pokemon.That will help fill out your Pokedex,too." "The legend of my reign is finally about to begin!",Hop crossed his arms confidently,"Come on,Lily!I'll beat you to the station!".He quickly left the house in like,5 seconds.How did he just...open the door and close it so fast?

"S-Sorry...I'll be going now..." "No problem.See you!".

Just as I left the house,Hop was standing in front of tall grass. "One last thing before we race,Lily.",he began, "See,I've got some great advice for you!".He points to a Chewtle,biting on the grass. "You know how you sometimes see Pokemon wandering about out of the tall grass,yeah?" "...They do this all the time,Hop.We've seen it all our lives." "If you move real slow like,and crouch down,those Pokemon won't pay you any notice." "Yeah,I know." "But on the other hand...If you whistle at them,you'll be SURE to catch their attention!If you're a bit rubbish at whistling,just remember this:"Need a fail proof trick?Just press the left stick!" "Okay...but I don't think I'll try it out anytime soon..." "Try it out,and let's see who can catch the most Pokemon,Lily!".

I silently nodded at his request.Maybe I'll do that after I'm finished the Gym Challenge with him. "You remember Wedgewurst Station,right?",Hop reminded,"Where we went to pick up Lee before.That'll be the goal,so see you there!".He rushed off again,leaving dirt behind his tracks.How strong are his legs?Just...just how?I'm genuinely questioning this.

Oh,one more thing...can we just skip to the station?I'm going to train a bit more...

_**Sure,why not?**_ "Thanks,Author.".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wedgewurst |November 17**

"Come on,Lily!",Hop shouted, "You'll never beat me to the station at that pace!" "I'm coming,I'm coming...".I sped up my walking pace,at the highest possible for me right now.I just got out of my room 2 days ago,my legs are _not_ going to appreciate it.As I step it up,Hop was already there at the station,waving.With a quick visit to the Pokemon Center,I arrived at the Wedgewurst Station with eager Pokemon rumbling in my bag.

"So,out with it,Lily!",Hop insisted,"How many did you catch?I caught a really special one!" "Uh...3 more?I caught some more after our battle.My party's not that strong..." "But look at how many you caught!You're well on your way to building a fine team.".Without hestitation,he handed me a CD.Looking closer,it had a label on it: _TM40 Swift._ I put it carefully back in my bag.

"That's a technical machine!A TM,mate!",Hop said to me,"With a TM like that,you can teach your Pokemon a new move in a flash.And you can use them again and again,too.That one can teach the move Swift.Lee gave it to me ages ago,and now it's yours.".He immediately turned his face of excitement with a burning passion. "The Gym Challenge will begin at Motostoke!And our train's waiting,so let's go!".

When we got inside the station,a small urge in me decided to make small talk with Hop,so I did. "This isn't the first time we got on a train,remember?" "I sure do!",Hop responded with happiness,"I didn't know you remembered it!" "I can't remember recent things,but I can think of stuff from the past.",I replied a bit too proudly,"I can even remember embarrassing stuff you did in the past!" "What!?Please don't talk about it now!",he said with panic,"At least tell it to me on out ride!".I laughed,while Hop puffed out with blush,to boot.Before we leave,a certain voice called out to us.

"Not quite so fast,you two.".I don't what's wrong with her wording it,I could always recognize it.Turning around,both our mums came to see us off. "What're you doing here,mum?",Hop asked with actual surprise. "I knew this day was coming since the moment you chose Scorbunny as a partner,darling.",his mum responded with small sass in her voice. "Professor Magnolia was kind enough to let us know that you two were setting out.",my mum said,taking out a large set of equipment-one I've seen on tvs. "So here-a last little gift to see you well set on your way.All the kit you'll need for camping!".

Mum piled the Camping Gear in one huge...thing in a matter of minutes.Fortunately,Hop helped me cram it in the bag,which amazingly is still organized.It's real flexible,bendy and twisty. "No matter what happens out there,if you and your partner are together,I know you'll be fine.",she assured me. "Thanks,mum...",I said with a hint of apathy. "Thanks,mum.And just think of how lucky you are-mother to the first ever pair of Champion brothers!Because I'm certain to be the Champion next,you'll see!",Hop praised to himself.He's getting narcissistic by the minute.

"Of course you will be,darling.",Hop's mum hastily replied, "Anyway,do have fun and take care of yourselves!You'll be welcome back home anytime!" "We'll be fine!",I say to them, "I'm sure we'll be safe." "Wish us luck!Not that we'll need it.".Hop and I turned to each other,me seeing his glowing,bright eyes,and him seeing my tired,dark eyes.

"There are loads of brilliant Trainers and all kinds of Pokemon waiting for us!My excitement's running ahead of me even faster than that train can go,Lily!".Just as the train's door opened,he took my hand.Not like grabbing roughly.He softly pulled me through. "Come on!We're off!".I was surprised.But that surprise became a smile.

"Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:Lily is a natural born Trainer.However,she just doesn't have a genuine drive to be one.
> 
> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):Alright,New Years is here!What's your resolution for next year!?
> 
> Hop(the unsuspecting one):To become the best Trainer in Galar!
> 
> Sonia(The Professor's Assistant):To find out the mysteries of the Galar region!
> 
> Magnolia(The Professor):To research the Dynamax phenomenon and seeing the truth with my own eyes.
> 
> Leon(Galar's Champion):To see Lily and Hop hook-
> 
> (Hop hits Leon in the back,coupled with an unsettling stare.)
> 
> Lily:Leon?
> 
> Leon:...To see the Trainers in Galar to be the best Trainers the world's ever seen!
> 
> Sonia:So?What about yours,Lily?
> 
> Lily:...Hmm,I guess...trying to make everything in life the best I can?I'm not good at something like that,but I'll try.
> 
> Magnolia:A wonderful goal.May you fulfill it this year.
> 
> Lily:Thanks,Professor Magnolia...Oh,one more thing to mention.
> 
> Hop:What is it?
> 
> Lily:Tomorrow,or maybe the day after that...there'll be a new Chapter in Pokemon Sword:Side Specials!Though,it's a short one...it's just about Hop and I talking on the train.The next Chapter is going to be small,too.
> 
> Leon:Hey,well,it's still Chapters you're doing.Keep it up,I'm sure you'll see your results at the end of the line!
> 
> Lily:Thanks...Happy New Year,everyone!
> 
> Everyone:HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!


	10. Wild Area Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Hop were intending to be in the Motostoke Train Station,but...instead arrived in the Wild Area?Indulge in Lily's exploring outside from many years!

**Galar Train,Wedgewurst Station to Motostoke Station |November 17**

"Motostoke is surrounded by the Wild Area!",Hop remarked, "Remember?It was a real sight.There's all sorts of wild Pokemon just wandering about-everywhere you look!Plus,you can camp out,do a spot of fishing...I don't think I could ever get tired of it!".Hop stretched out,yawning.I giggled a bit,staring.Suddenly,the train pulls to a stop.We turned,hearing a bell signaling our arrival.Though,the annoucement wasn't what we expected.

**We have arrived at Wild Area Station.Repeat,arrived at the Wild Area Station.**

...I was expecting the Wild Area to be a little bit later,but okay.

Hop and I walked out,confused. He spotted the conductor,"Hey,Mr.Station Master!",he questioned,"Isn't this the Wild Area?What're we stopped here for?" "Yes...This the Wild Area Station,make no mistake.I'm sorry to tell you that the train is halted,due to a flock of Wooloo on the tracks.".

"What is there to be sorry about?",Hop popped out, "This is brilliant!" "What is?".I ask simply. "This Wild Area is massive!",Hop said while excitedly waving his arms about,"There are loads of Pokemon to battle here!You get it,don't you,Lily?This is the best possible place to put together the greatest team!".Again,he ran out without hesitation.I'm already used to it.

"So,uh,",I shyly asked the conductor, "How long will the train be there?" "Who knows.",he said bluntly, "Depending on the size of the flock,it could take hours.If you're looking to get to Motostoke quickly,it's better to just traverse through the Wild Area.".Damn. "We can get you back to Wedgewurst,if you like.But Motostoke is off the menu for now.It wouldn't be very decent of us to try to drive off those Pokemon just because we happen to want to run our train here,now would it?" "Right,you're right about that...thanks for telling me."

So I really have to be in the Wild Area,huh?...I'll take Hop's offer on catching Pokemon.

I staggered towards the exit,until I glanced at a small Pokemon...Ahhh,I recognize that brown,furry blob pig Pokemon anywhere...Swinub...

Before I could fazed in front of it,I stared at the hiker next to it,knowing immediately that she's it's Trainer. "Hey...",she struck a conversation, "...Do you,you wanna touch Swinub?" "Yes.",I quickly replied, "Please.".She motioned her hand,welcoming me to touch him.I would've pulled the blob of fur to my chest,but that would be indecent,wouldn't it?Instead,I only placed both of my hands on the top. "Swinuuuu~".Swinub made a happy cry,reciprocating back. "Swinuuuuu~!".

"H-He's so soft...",I said out loud. "Isn't he?",the hiker said,understandingly, "You know,you can put your head on him." "Are you sure!?",I asked, "Like,are you really sure!?" "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want you to.".I slowly lowered my head to Swinub. "Swinuuu!".Ah...this is so calming... "Say,",I started,jumping up, "Do you know where I could catch a Swinub?" "Well,",the hiker said, "They're a bit rare...they're also strong,too!You've just started your journey,right?" "That's right...my friend earlier wanted me to be in this Gym Challenge with him.". "Oh,the Gym Challenge!",she happily said, "I managed to participated once.Wasn't strong enough to pass the 5th Gym!".She laughs without shame,until the laughing turned a low voice with bitterness mixed in. 

She quickly collected herself,straightening her posture,all of that. "You'll run into stronger wild Pokemon the farther you go into the Wild Area.If you feel like you're in a pinch during a battle,just use a Poke Doll!" "A...Doll?".The hiker pulled her bag to the side,taking out 5 Poke Dolls,in the shape of a Clefairy.She puts it in my arms,filling the space up,not unlike what mum did before I went. "No matter how strong a Pokemon is,you'll be able to catch it eventually,so long as you join in the Gym Challenge and gather the Gym Badges!".

"Y-Yeah,okay.".I laid down my bag and stuffed all of the dolls in.With the Camp Gear inside too,I'm amazed that the bag didn't explode yet.I picked the stuffed bag up and made my way to the exit. "Uh,thank you." "No need for thanks.Do your best at the Challenge!" "Haha,yeah...".

I would've told her that I didn't even wanted to do this anyway,but...mum would get angry at me.

When I walked out the entrance...well,I can describe the scenery well,but it's a scenery.

The trees were almost everywhere the eye can see.A lake gapping the way straight to Motostoke is housing a small batch of land in the middle of it.The thing that overshadows it all though,are the red beams in place of dens.They're said to give shelter to Dynamaxed Pokemon.You can still catch them like normal Pokemon,but you're going to need some help on it.Overlooking the life surrounding it,is Motostoke,the stairs to it intact.

"Look at that!",Hop shouted, "That's Motostoke,way off that way!" "Yeah,but the gap between it is...between there and here..." "And between there and here are countless new Pokemon waiting to be met!". Hop quickly turned around to his side,sensing someone.Well,it's someone we know. "Oh,hello.",he said nonchalantly, "And if it isn't Sonia.".Lo and behold,it was Sonia walking towards us.

She twirled a piece of her hair,a bit fidgeting too. "My gran gave me a proper earful,in her own way..."Those two young Trainers are setting out on a journey,but what are you doing with your life?" "That...That sounds rough.",I said with pity. "Ah...",Sonia bleated out, "Never you mind that!Nothing to worry yourselves over!".She stopped with the twirling, "Besides,I'd been quite curious about that Pokemon you two met in the forest.I'd been thinking I should look into it,so the timing works out fine!".Her face turned gleaming,almost shining, "If I discover something really huge,then maybe even Gran'll admit I've got some talent!". 

"Yikes...",Hop blurted, "Being an adult has got its own challenges,eh?".Sonia started twirling her hair again, "I said you needn't worry about it!".She tried her best to voice her happiness, "I'm glad to be on the road.Really!It's been ages.It'll be great fun to fish and camp and rough it outside again.".Nah,really can't buy that,I just can't.She just...seems like the type to keep to focus on her appearance as best as possible.

"Well,I'm off to go stick my head in as many of those red glowing dens as I can find.",Hop jumped in, "I'm going to battle the snot out of a bunch of Dynamax Pokemon and fill in another page in the tale of my legend!".Just as he finished saying that sentence,he ran off into the great greenery of the area.He almost became a speck in the grasses. "What cheek!Dynamax Pokemon are really on another level,you know!",Sonia exclaimed, "You'd better Dynamax your partner Pokemon too,if you want to take on opponents that strong!".

...Yeah,Hop's too far away to hear us.He already jumped into one of the glowing dens.Wonder what kind of Pokemon he's battling.

"...You sure have your work cut out for you,eh?",Sonia commented. "Yeah,I guess.",I answered, "You get used to it over time.".

"Anyway,you see those spots over there,with stones shining faintly and a red beam of light coming out?",Sonia asked with uncertainty. "Yeah,",I replied,"Those are called dens,right?".Sonia eased her posture,but still with the dignity of a proper person, "You'll find spots here and there in the Wild Area that emit a red beam of light.If you think you're up to it,check them out.There'll be Dynamax Pokemon lurking inside!".She rumbled through her purse while speaking, "So with that,how about I send you off with a little treat from me?".

She took out a oddly shaped container,glowing with a blue light. "With the Pokemon Box Link,you'll be able to put Pokemon from your team into your boxes or take Pokemon from your boxes to add them to your team.Nice,right?".

Damn,that's nice.

"So go wild catching as many Pokemon as you like,and fill in some more of your Pokedex!".Her eyes sparkled with a hidden hope,with me as the object. "The Wild Area is waiting for you!This is the start of your real adventure!".I looked off towards the scenery once more.The ripe berries from trees were colorfully shaded,the leaves were swaying,the waters of the lake is innocently flowing...the wind of it all is the clincher for it.I mean,I would open the window in my room or just step outside for a bit,but well,never felt anything like this before.

...Ready for repetitiveness again?I sure hope so.

**(1 minute later...)**

"Why is there a jar of honey in the middle of nowhere?...It still taste good.".

**(5 minutes later...)**

_Lv.26 Vanillite_ "What the hell." _You can't escape!_ "WHAT THE HELL!?"

**(10 minutes later...)**

_Lv.34 Bewear_ "Go,Gaheris!" _Gaheris's Ability:Run Away_ "RUN AWAYYYYY-"

**(6 minutes later...)**

_Lv.15 Quagsire_ "Holy s**t,it's mouth,Arceus-"

**(7 minutes later...In a Den...)**

_Roggenrola appeared!_ "That's one huge boy!"

**(4 minutes later...)**

"Uh,a few Oran berries,2 Leppa berries,and 3 Cheri berries...I'll just shake one more time and-" _A wild Skwovet appeared!_ "F**K,Bedi,Bedi,Bedi,help,help,help-" "WWWaaahhh!~" "Just,use...Water Gun!"

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_November 17,Camp.About to leave to Motostoke in a few minutes after I finish this entry. #1_

_Holy s**t,was the Wild Area this crazy?A stupid question,but seriously.The highlights:_

_-Almost get killed by a Bewear_

_-Vanillite will freeze your a**_

_-My Arceus,Quagsire's mouth_

_-Caught a huge rock in a Den (Roggenrola)_

_-Run Away is Nigerundayo_

_-F**king Skwovet claws (The scratches fades over time)  
_

_All in all,I'm amazed that I didn't overreact when I almost got eaten by a Cramorant in the past.I put the Roggenrola in the Storage.I'm not expecting to use it in the future.Better to let it rest in there.I hope it doesn't get lonely.Just in case,I caught a Wooper too.There were people who came to the Dens,too.I didn't made any attempt to catch the Dynamax Pokemon besides the Roggenrola.Stuffing the Roggenrola and the Wooper in the Storage fills me with guilt.How do the Pokemon in the Storage live in there?Now that perks up my mind.There should be a PC Creator around Galar.I'll ask them about it in the future._

_The only pro in this is probably getting high selling items.I got a small and a large mushroom after catching Roggenrola.I went on a fighting spree,and...well,I got a lot of stuff to sell.I hope it's enough to buy more Potions._

_Right now,I'm relaxing with my Pokemon.Gaheris's ability Run Away was very useful.Can't say we can use it in battle though.Perceval's strong,but a bit too persistent.Bedivere's an angel,he helped me defeated a Skwovet.(Damn that one especially).I've made the Standard Curry,though it's only Wobbuffet Class.Well,I only used common berries,so I guess it's normal._

_I really don't know what else to put in here.I'm right in front of the stairs of Motostoke.There's Pokemon League staff all over the place.Met some fisher who gave me a Nugget for 100 Watts.Met a Hiker who gave me 2 pieces of blue candy.Some Breeder have all the starters.I got a lot of money after defeating her.That's it.This is where I'll be ending here for now.I'll put in another entry when I come back again._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Motostoke |November 17**

...This...This is normal here,right?Gears are moving about,I can see the buildings up close.The trains rumbled at the top,giving off steam,disappearing in the air.There's a gear smack dabbed in the middle.I slowly walked,gazing at the sights.This was way more great than seeing the Wooloo rolling on the fields everyday.

"Hey!Over here!",a familiar voice called.It was Sonia.She's right in front of the Pokemon Center,waving.Without a sound,I walked on over there. "Real ace of you to make it through the Wild Area!",she praised,"Seems like your trek ran your Pokemon ragged,though.You should pop into the Pokemon Center.".

"Besides,there's something in there I bet you'll get a kick out of...",she trails off, "if you're a real Trainer and all.". "All right then,",I answered, "Lets go in.".The Pokemon Center looked the exact same as the one in Wedgewurst,but just with other people at the tables.

All Sonia did was telling me about League Cards.Not that I'll put any effort into it.She gave me a League Card of Leon,just for reference.

""Hey,now that I think about it...I remember Hop showing me this same card before when we were in the train." "O-oh,really?" "Aren't these like,really rare?Like,expensive limited edition rare?" "..." "...Sonia,do you collect Leon's-" "L-Leon just gave me one of these awhile ago.I don't need it anymore,so you can have it!".

...I can see the sweat on her face,drooping eyes avoiding everyone's sight.Better to drop it before she explodes.

"A-Anyway,I'll wait for you outside!",she said with rushed worry, "Come see me after you healed up your Pokemon!I'll be waiting outside for you!".She quickly turned to her side,panting,easing with every second of time.Yamper stared at her,giving an understanding smile.Ah,what a good boy. "The opening ceremony,huh...",she reminisced, "I get a bit worked up when I think how exciting and moving it was to stand on a stadium's pitch for the first time!".She breathed a relieved sigh,before finally walking out of the Center.Time to do my own stuff.

I sold everything of value I have,wasting no time on getting the fortunes I needed(Not really),and went on out.Sonia kept her word,literally waiting right outside for me.Some young guys were oogling her,seeing a beauty like her is a rare sight to them,I guess. "So,brilliant young trainer who's braved the Wild Area!Do you remember what your goal in Motostoke is?".

"Uhhh...I'm here for the Gym Challenge!" "Yup!The Gym Challenge opening ceremony.".She began to walk,and so did I,following her until we stopped in the middle up front of the large gear ahead. "By the way,the ceremony tomorrow is being held at the Motostoke Stadium,ok?",she reminded, "Use that lift over there to get to the stadium,'K?".With glee,she twirled her hair,a habit of hers. "Well,laters!I'm going to swing by the shops while I'm here.",she said,"Don't forget to register at the stadium,'K?".Ending with that,she went on over to the Boutique,whispering with giggles in the mix.

...Wait.Now I can do my own stuff.

I gazed at the buildings,the salon,clothes,and all sorts of them.

...I'm going to blow up my savings.I have enough Potions anyway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Motostoke |November 17 (30 minutes later...)**

Damn,I really didn't spend a lot of money.I mean,that's good,but I was expecting more to go away.

I changed my hairstyle.Actually,I've changed my entire look.Feels like I'm a proper lady...or something like it.I chose to have a Romantic Tuck without any bangs,something that seemed popular these days.Though,it takes a long time do it.Dyed hair to black.Simple enough.Dyed my eyebrows the same color and took out my contacts too.You thought Brown was it's original color?I just thought it was normal for people to have brown eyes.Hop and Leon has yellow eyes,and Sonia has...Turquoise eyes?I think that's what it's called...I just don't like being a center of attention and all that.

The contacts just been bothering me,and...screw it,just go back to it's natural color.It's a pure white,for you guys wondering.Though,people said that it sometimes went to Total Black...they say it's terrifying.The Dark Brown hair color wasn't my natural color either,it's-

...Nevermind.Forget I ever said that.

Went the boutique.I only got a monochrome Plaid Pleated Skirt and Plaid Socks,same monochrome color.I putted on the socks,but I shoved the skirt right in the back of the bag.Just got the feeling to buy it,needing it in the future.Now I feel,what's the word...classy?I'm not bright kid.

Just as I went to the lift,Leon stopped me and gave a free Mystic Water.Before that,I talked to a old man and he gave me Hi-Tech Earbuds...on a 'whim'.People are way too willing to giving actually useful stuff to kids these days.

The lift was,not what I expected.To be honest,my mind of loud creaking sounds,slowly moving.Instead,I'm quickly welcomed by the stadium's lights in a few seconds.I'm not disappointed,it shows how advanced we've become.Like you seeing how my story plays out.

Hop was waiting at the center of the entrance,seeing me lit up his eyes. "You made it,too?",he said with obvious excitement, "Motostoke Stadium...This is where the opening ceremony will be held.Everyone'll be watching the the opening ceremony for the Gym Challenge...My mum...Your mum...the whole world!".Hop's happiness was so huge,I could see the tears form,but he wiped them off. "It's getting me a bit nervous,really...". "Too happy that it's getting on your nerves?",I teasingly asked. "Naw,this isn't nerves...I'm only trembling because I'm so excited!".

"Come on,Lily!",Hop ordered me confidently, "It's time the world learned our names!". "Yeah,sure,",I said nonchalantly, "Lets go.". "Be more excited with this!",Hop nagging my behavior, "This is one of the most huge,probably even the greatest event of all time here!".After saying that,I used a look,almost a death stare,to making him remember, _"You're the one who dragged me into this,don't nag me."._ I can see the scared yet understanding expression on his face. "It was your mum!",he countered,"If I didn't convince you,I probably would've never made it here in the first place!" "You called that convincing?More like it was begging.",I called him out.

Soon after,a very,very awkward atmosphere came around us.We were both looking at each other,tired eyes on both of us.Everyone in an earshot heard our conversation and stare.

"...Hey,lets just go inside." "Yeah...".

I followed Hop into the building with my head up high.My first sight was a huge screen,showcasing a logo on it.I could see a another guy,probably the same age as us,at the counter.Many,many others people of all ages and appearances are here.I could feel the gazes of them,wondering, _"Who are these kids?"._

Hop stopped in front me,to make small talk. "Would you look at that...This place is packed with Gym Challengers!",he said with amazement,"Every one of these folks is another rival!Lets get signed up!" "'K.".

As we approached the counter,expecting to be in line,we heard this conversation:

"Alright,Challenger Bede,Number 908,you are officially all signed up to the Gym Challenge.Thank you for participating for Chairman Rose!"

"Of course.Only I would gained his approval."

I'm sure both of us could see his pride in full stride.When he turned around,his face was far more egotistical than we thought.The clincher was him _shoving_ Hop's shoulder,even though there was definitely space between.Hop shook his head in disapproval,"Seriously?What a piece of work...".

If he'd've done more than that,I would've thrown hands with him.Fortunately,I'm a quiet coward type...until it turns a bit personal for me.

"If you're here to register for the Gym Challenge,I'll need to see your endorsement,please.",the receptionist called both Hop and I."Right,of course.",I muttered to myself as we get to the front.I pulled up my endorsement first,putting it in my pocket when I first arrived in Motostoke.Hop was scrambling through his bag."Where is it...!?".

"Fancy that...This is the first time we've had a challenger endorsed by the champion!",the staff commented,leading to the attention of the other Gym Challengers more intently.I can't take this,why am I here? "Well,now you have two,",Hop proclaims while almost out of breath, "because I am as well!".He slams the letter on the counter,showing it off. "What!?Two of you at once!?",the man exclaims, "I wonder what's come over Leon this year...The two of you must be something special.".I'm not.I'm really not.

"I'm Hop!I'm Leon's little brother,in fact.And the next Champion.",he introduce himself in a dramatic fashion,"Get me all signed up,would you?". "W-Well,yes,I am trying to...",the receptionist hesitantly said, "If you'll just give me a moment...". _"I'm sorry,",I apologized to him in my mind,"He can get really annoying when it comes to things involving Leon."._

...Don't try to protect him,you know it's true.

He scribbled fervently on two pieces of paper,multitasking.That's amazing in my standards. "There!You two have been successfully registered as Gym Challengers.",the man announced,"You can now choose your preferred number for your uniform,if you'd be so kind?It will be displayed on the back of the uniform you must wear for any official match.". "189!",Hop shouted in booming excitement.The reception and I covered both our ears,with Gym Challengers widening their eyes. "A-Alright then,",as he entered the number on Hop's form, "And you?".

I wasn't sure about this.Remember,I'm not accustomed to choosing things for myself.I became a stumbling mess,motioning my hands to think of something.I looked to Hop,who shook his head. _"You got to think of something!",his face says, "Any random number is fine."._ Random number,random number...oh,okay,that one.

"147,please.".

"Number 147,is it?Very well.".

He inputted the numbers,and took out two bands with the Gym Challenge logo on it. "Here.Please wear this Challenge Band at all times to identify yourself as a Gym Challenger.",he proceeded to explain,"The opening ceremony for the Gym Challenge is to be held here tomorrow.All the Trainers taking part have been booked a room at the nearby Budew Drop Inn.". "That's the League Chairman for you!",Hop cuts in,"Even booked us all hotel rooms!".There's got to be a limit on what that Chairman guy can do. "I'm off to check out the fancy digs!".With that,he ran off again.Is he going to make this a running gag?

Wait...he's running,and it's becoming a running gag...

Without knowing it,I giggled to myself.To avoid it becoming a large-scale laugh,I covered my mouth.I definitely got weird glances at me.What's worse,a little rumble came from my belly.Now I could hear even a bit snickering.Again,I didn't know what I said out loud with no intention.Thinking about the food at my elementary,a certain meat stood out...with that,my embarrassment could not get any higher.

"I wish I could eat Soy Chicken again at Dragapult Elementary...".

I ran off,hoping to not get laughed at seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:Most Trainers use the Goroawase method to choose their numbers,indicating individuality for themselves.It's very popular,as many famous Galarian Trainers do this.Hop's number,189,is hi-ya-ku(Leaping),similar to Hop being a synonym to Leap.Lily's number,147,is I-yo-na(Good).I used Google Translate for Lily's number,so it's probably inaccurate.Lily came up with the number when she remember the game Hitman,Agent 47 as the main protagonist,and putted 1 as the first number.She didn't have knowledge of Goroawase.Hop took about a year to come up his numbers.
> 
> Leon(Galar's Champion):Really?I just put number 1 for my number because I really didn't know what else to put in.
> 
> Lily(Self-Insert/Original Character):...Wait,we're doing another End Note-
> 
> Leon:We don't talk about that End Note.Actually,lets just referred to it as "That".Agreed?
> 
> Sonia(The Professor's Assistant):Agreed.
> 
> Hop(the Suspecting One):Yes,please.
> 
> Magnolia(The Professor):Someone,somewhere,will not forget about "That".
> 
> Leon:Letssssssssss move on.Lily,was it really just that Hitman game you chose your numbers?
> 
> Lily:I'll have you know that Hitman is a great stealth game.And...yes,I remembered the last numbers of the bar code.
> 
> Sonia:Bar Code???Is that something in the game?
> 
> Lily:If I say it right here,people playing the game would get spoiled.
> 
> Sonia:Isn't the Fun Fact already a slight spoiler...
> 
> Hop:Hey,can I end the End Note now?I still feel awkward about "That".
> 
> Sonia:...Lets do just that.
> 
> Hop:Bye!And for the people who actually did read "That",we're sorry!That was unethical!
> 
> Lily:Wait,what happened?Was I busy-
> 
> Magnolia:DO NOT question about "That".Alright?
> 
> Lily:...Alright. (Still confused)


End file.
